


The haunting (of) Canaan

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Huening Kai, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Banshees, Bear werewolves pack’s living near Del Mar, Choi Soobin Needs a Hug, Complicated Relationships, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hate to Love, Hellhounds, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Love/Hate, M/M, Murder Mystery, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Reunions, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Hunters, author needs a hug too;-;
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: After the rainy season the ritual water wasted the abomination from the soil and attracted all sorts of supernatural creatures to the once acidic city could come to life again with old myths.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 4





	1. Предчувствие бед

Яркие летящие отовсюду искры слепили и не давали понять, где он оказался на этот раз. Вокруг было неимоверно жарко. Адски жарко. Будто огонь поглощал его тело, разъедал и отслаивал кусками кожу и мышцы и опалял кости до пепла. Будто он горел заживо.

Чимин впервые видел такие странные и реалистичные видения. Иногда, видя сон, он понимал, что спит, и мог заставить свой мозг сделать так, чтобы тело не чувствовало боли. Таким образом, он мог только наблюдать за происходящим. Стоило признать — странная у него фантазия.

Огонь раскалился и внезапно вспыхнул, раздуваясь с ошеломляющей скоростью, отчего вокруг обрушилась кирпичная кладка, покорёженная металлическая конструкция разорвалась и упала сверху на него, и отовсюду полетели толстые осколки стёкол. Густой удушающий чёрный дым заполнил лёгкие.

Голоса кричали. Снова кричали. Ужасный звук чьей-то предсмертной агонии выбил Чимина из сна, он сразу сел на кровати в холодном поту и громко закричал.

Тэён сразу проснулась и прибежала в его комнату на крик.

— Что такое, милый? Опять эти сны?

Чимин тяжело задышал и постарался взять себя в руки.

— Нет. На этот раз другое, — он расслабился и обнял маму в ответ, когда та села рядом и поцеловала его в лоб. — Они снова кричат. В моей голове.

Женщина тяжело вздохнула и прижала к себе сына, с ненавистью смотря на те таблетки, которые ему прописали врачи. От них у Чимина никак не уменьшалось количество приступов и галлюцинаций.

— Ты пил их перед сном?

Чимин нахмурился и немного промедлил с ответом, потому что не мог вспомнить ничего из вчерашнего позднего вечера. Он снова не запомнил, что делал перед тем, как лечь в постель. Но ведь количество таблеток сокращалось, значит… Он их всё же пил?

— Я… конечно.

— Придётся попросить помощи у Сокджина. Не знаю, что за дрянь выписал тебе этот старпёр Грин, но ни черта они тебе не помогают… Постарайся заснуть, ладно? — Чимин вздрогнул, стоило маме отстраниться, её тепло неожиданно сменилось холодом и страшным осознанием.

Тэён улыбнулась и погладила его щеке.

— Твои сны — всего лишь бурное воображение. Просто помни, что я рядом, — она тихо вышла из тёмной комнаты и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Мои сны?.. Но ведь я не спал…

Чимин шумно выдохнул, и внезапно на него накатила дикая усталость. Предыдущие препараты помогали чуть лучше нового, когда он их принимал, то мог худо-бедно спокойно спать, а теперь… Неужели всё начинается по-новой? Сколько ночей ему ещё придётся провести без сна? Чимин и так в последнее время спал урывками, боясь провалиться в глубокий сон, в ту его фазу, которая каждую ночь показывала ему эти преисполненные ужасов и чьих-то смертей сны. Как же задолбало ходить по универу весь день как зомби. Он едва мог найти в себе силы пошевелить пальцами рук. Тело будто отказывалось подчиняться.

Как в том сне — он мог лишь смотреть.

Внезапно взгляд привлекли танцующие на стене тени веток и листьев деревьев, что качались на ветру. Чимин смотрел на них не моргая и чувствовал, как проваливался всё глубже в пустоту. Теперь он не пытался сопротивляться. Бесполезно. Огонь, что он увидел во сне, забрал чью-то жизнь, тени шептали ему об этом, они подходили ближе и касались его плеч. Он не понимал, в каком состоянии пребывало его сознание, раз он снова смог видеть и слышать эти _сущности_.

Теперь они пугали его чуть меньше, чем пару лет назад. Чимин знал, что они всего лишь предупреждали его о чём-то и никогда не причиняли физического вреда.

Ни одни таблетки не могли избавить его от Теней. Если Тени не могли приходить к нему во снах, то неотвратимо выжидали нужной минуты и появлялись в реальности, погружали его сознание на грань яви и сна, вмешиваясь в восприятие окружающей действительности, отчего время искажалось настолько, что после таких приступов Чимин приходил в себя лишь под утро и невыспавшийся шёл на классы.

* * *

Первым тревожным знакам Тэхён долгое время не придавал никакого значения.

В то время он был слишком беззаботен. Его интересовал лишь Юнги, его губы, невероятный запах и граничащая с зависимостью необходимость в красивой одежде, жажда выглядеть лучше всех, чтобы соответствовать Юнги.

Юнги был идеальным альфой, к тому же, он — капитан команды по лакроссу в их университете. Тэхён уже и не помнил, как они начали встречаться со второго семестра первого курса. В один прекрасный день он с лёгкостью смог вскружить голову этому Альфе, чтобы не оставаться в его тени. Тэхён ненавидел быть вторым, он быстро заслужил звание самого красивого (невыносимого) омеги на потоке, но вот ведь незадача. Какой-то Мин Юнги с его потока был не менее обсуждаемой фигурой. Тэхён этого Юнги в глаза не видел весь семестр, хотя они учились на одном направлении и чисто теоретически хоть раз в семестр, но должны были пересечься на общем классе или лекции.

А потом Тэхён узнал, что Юнги — влажная мечта большинства Омег этого тухлого универа — был спортсменом (что в представлении Омеги автоматически делало его тупым качком, он ведь ни разу не появился на классах за этот семестр!) и играл в лакросс. Тэхён в душе не ебал, что такое лакросс, и ебать даже не собирался. Он просто собрался, приукрасил себя и пошёл на ближайшую по расписанию игру.

А когда кто-то из команды по лакроссу указал ему на Юнги… ну, Тэхён гоготал так громко при виде этого недовольного гнома без золотого горшочка, зато с золотой ложечкой в заднице, что вся раздевалка наверняка потеряла дар речи от такого неуважения.

Юнги тогда сам вышел к нему и заткнул весьма неожиданным способом — он покрыл Тэхёна многослойным отборным матом и сказал, что тот ему всех игроков распугает своим клоунским видом и ужасным голосом.  
Тогда Тэхён впервые в жизни растерялся, глядя на нескрываемую насмешку в его глазах и злобную усмешку на губах, и понял, что не на того напал. Разделаться с популярностью Юнги, разбить её в пух и прах будет не так просто, как он себе представлял.

Что греха таить, он откровенно не любил… недолюбливал Юнги, о чём стабильно напоминал ему каждый день в столовой, когда тот в начале первого курса беспардонно тянул одеяло славы на себя. Зато к концу семестра Тэхён немного остыл, видя, как ловко Юнги отбивал каждый его подкол и хитросплетённую подлянку, продуманную до мелочей. Когда запас идей по свержению Юнги с трона начал подходить к концу, Тэхён понял, что им двоим ни к чему соперничать, оно никому не пойдёт на пользу, ведь небольшое недопонимание между ними можно было уладить свиданием, искренним разговором по душам и жарким сексом.

Тэхён не собирался играть ни со своими чувствами, ни с чувствами Альфы. Они всего лишь занимались сексом без обязательств и каждый день обедали вместе, обсуждая последние новости Сильвердейла. Постепенно Юнги начал _ухаживать_ за ним, а Тэхён стабильно ходил на игры, хотя в жизни не собирался в них погружаться, зато он искренне переживал за успехи Юнги и поддерживал его команду. Тем более, после игр от Альфы разило выбросом гормонов, его густой запах не скрывал чистое желание секса, и Тэхён не мог ровно стоять на ногах, стоило Юнги собственнически прижать его к себе за талию. Тэхён тёк от одних страстных поцелуев в пустой раздевалке и практически ничего не соображал, когда Юнги брал его в душевых, когда целовал и метил его тело, когда вылизывал его и заботился после секса, что делал далеко не каждый Альфа со своей парой. А ведь они даже номинально не были ею.

Они не помнили, как стали зависимы друг от друга, как начали встречаться. Кажется, они сделали это лишь потому, что хотели оправдать в глазах других стереотип «тупого злого спортсмена и его не менее тупоголового истеричного Омеги». Юнги всего лишь хотел поставить на место выскочку-Омегу, а в итоге каждый раз, когда Тэхён кончал под ним или над ним, он прилагал чудовищные усилия, чтобы не вонзить клыки в плечо или шею Омеги.

Тэхён тоже больше не хотел знать ответа на этот вопрос. Он хотел, чтобы Юнги больше не оставлял его дома в одиночестве, чтобы они вместе встречали бессчётное количество новых дней, каждую грядущую победу и поражение.

Они лишь однажды коснулись этой темы. Взаимовыгоды. Юнги ненавидел, когда Тэхён дразнил его их неестественно начавшимися отношениями. Тэхён хотел, чтобы о нём говорили, чтобы их с Юнги обсуждали на каждом углу, чтобы каждая мерзкая крыса в этом захолустье знала, насколько громко он мог стонать под своим Альфой.

Тэхён долго строил из себя дурака, делая вид, что не замечал, как со временем Юнги начал к нему относиться. Юнги был чертовски проницателен, он видел сущность Омеги насквозь. Тэхён не рассчитал, что Юнги окажется таким же, как он, расчётливым засранцем, ищущим во всём свою выгоду. Выгода Юнги была в том, что Тэхён незаметно для себя привязывался к нему всё сильнее с каждым днём.

На втором курсе Юнги после занятий отвёз парня домой и молча начал собирать его вещи. Тэхён тогда показал самую искреннюю эмоцию, на которую тогда был способен, он «распустил нюни» и плакал у Альфы на плече несколько минут, не веря, что теперь они будут жить вместе, и ему больше не придётся тонуть в одиночестве, отчаянии и страхе перед своим будущим.

С того дня, как ни странно, между ними не произошло ни одной крупной ссоры, ведь у них обоих были рты, чтобы говорить, и головы, чтобы думать, и невозможное упрямство, которое не давало им поводов для беспочвенной ревности или обид. Они спокойно высказывали друг другу своё недовольство и пытались как-то сгладить все шероховатости. Они обоюдно вкладывались и работали над этими отношениями, понимая, что готовы провести вместе всю жизнь.

Тэхён зевнул и зашёл на кухню. Он привычно закинул капсулы в кофемашину, Юнги ещё спал, но к тому времени, как он проснётся, кофе остынет до любимой им температуры.

Он подошёл к панорамному окну и невольно поёжился от открывшегося вида. Неделю назад весь верхний Дель-Мар затопило, и если бы под конструкцией дома Юнги был не бетон, а почва, её бы за пару часов смыло сильным потоком.

Совсем недавно Дель-Мар был богатейшей частью Сильвердейла, а теперь за окном вместо соседских домов зиял длинный заполненный грязной водой ров, из которого торчали балки металлических конструкций и согнутые штыри арматуры… Процветавший считанные дни назад Дель-Мар теперь пришёл в запустение.

Им прислали гуманитарную помощь из Сиэтла, но вопрос был в том, кто и как скоро начнёт восстанавливать инфраструктуру прибрежной части города? Как же они ненавидели бездействие губернатора их штата.

Тэхён тяжело вздохнул и отошёл от окна, чтобы включить телевизор и посмотреть выпуск утренних новостей.

Он помешал сахар в своём кофе и не поверил своим глазам, когда дважды за эту проклятую неделю увидел срочный репортаж по федеральному каналу с их городом, в котором _никогда ничего не происходило_ , а теперь… Произошёл взрыв на фабрике по производству кислот и пищевых химических добавок на юго-востоке Сильвердейла.

— Ебать… — всё, что смог выдавить Тэхён.

Конечно, жители были, мягко говоря, недовольны соседством со старой химической фабрикой, откуда в начале года произошла утечка — проржавевшую цистерну прорвало, и жидкие реактивы пропитали почву у лесных резерваций, но это дело быстро замяли. Зато после потопа река рядом с заводом разлилась и временно, пока там не установили дренажные системы, превратила выжженную химией землю в болото.

Он нервно взял пульт и быстро увеличил громкость. Диктор рассказывала известные на данную минуту подробности взрыва. В местное полицейское управление, SDPD, около двух часов ночи поступил звонок с неотслеживаемого номера телефона с сообщением о заминировании фабрики. Единственный сапёр SDPD прошёл на фабрику и передал по рации о десятке тротиловых бомб в его поле зрения, заложенных по одну сторону основания стен фабрики. Взрыв прогремел ровно в три часа семь минут. Часть фабрики обвалилась, однако утечку химикатов удалось предотвратить. Мирное население не пострадало, а сотрудник полиции, в чьё фото Тэхён жадно вгляделся, боясь за судьбу своего земляка, пропал без вести.

— Господи… Ну конечно он, блядь, пропал без вести! Он же с концами подорвался…

Тэхён испугался, когда Юнги тихо подошёл к нему сзади и осторожно забрал пульт из его руки.

— Может, включишь что-нибудь повеселее?

— Куда уж веселее… Доброе утро.

— Доброе, Тэни, — Юнги обнял своего жениха за талию и поцеловал собственную метку на его шее.


	2. Уходящие сны

Сначала ему без конца снился огонь.

Чонгук знал, что огонь не причинит ему вреда. Почему-то находиться во сне в окружении пламени было безопасно.

После того дела с фабрикой, точнее, после того, как ему чудом удалось спастись за секунды до взрыва, Чонгук крайне беспокойно спал. Он урывками помнил, как со страшным гулом в ушах после взрыва отполз как можно дальше от его источника, насколько хватило сил, и потерял сознание у границы леса.

Неудивительно, что его не нашли. Альфа пришёл в себя днём следующего дня, вот только находился он в глубине леса, где раньше никогда не бывал. Чонгук не был местным. Три года назад он приехал в этот город на стажировку после военной академии, и, видимо, шериф остался доволен его работой, раз предложил остаться на должности своего личного помощника.

Убийства в лесах случались редко, поэтому Чонгук не особо хорошо ориентировался на местности, да и слишком он устал для того, чтобы строить предположения о месте своего нахождения. По наитию он направился в сторону видневшегося неподалёку холма, вышел к дороге через каменный мост над рекой и поймал первую попутку.

А потом как ни в чём не бывало завалился домой отсыпаться.

Все работники полицейского отделения, даже его глава, Ким Намджун, глазам не поверили, когда Чонгук заступил на смену на следующий же день, как вернулся домой.

Наверное, приходящий рано или поздно испокон веков к каждому человеку страх за свою жизнь и высокая как никогда возможность умереть не оставили подсознанию Чонгука ни единого шанса, раз теперь его мучили ночные кошмары. Он с трудом засыпал, но, к счастью, это продлилось недолго, буквально около недели.

Потом он начал видеть во снах какие-то леса, тёмные красивые деревья и пожухлые листья под босыми ногами, он будто дышал ночным свежим воздухом и каждое утро просыпался на редкость отдохнувшим после морально тяжёлого ненормированного рабочего дня — весь участок стоял на ушах после прокатившейся по городу волны убийств.

* * *

  
Летиция организовала срочный созыв общины и объявила о своём решении переехать из столицы штата на окраину. Здесь, на севере Калифорнии, им было сложно сливаться с людьми, инфраструктура больших городов не подходила для спокойной жизни тех, кто предпочитал не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. В конце недели, ближе к началу нового учебного года, они переедут южнее, в место, близкое к природным резервациям.

Она прекрасно понимала, что смена окружения — стресс, и что в Калифорнии помимо нескольких местных, американских и мексиканских стай волков-оборотней была русская община медведей-оборотней, от главы, Альфы общины, которых она узнала, что в Хилл Вэлли не всё так спокойно, а вот Сильвердейл ещё не облюбован оборотнями-волками. Летиция считала, что риск оправдан. Её община сможет жить там, не опасаясь за свою безопасность, а двое её старших детей смогут спокойно посещать университет.

* * *

  
Юнги чувствовал, что с ним что-то не так.

Ему снились сны, в которых он быстро бегал по лесам и мог одним прыжком забираться на высокие деревья. Единственное, в чём ему смог помочь Тэхён, так это в подтверждении странности происходящего вокруг. Тэхён говорил, что Альфа действительно куда-то уходил по ночам, но Юнги ничего об этом не помнил. Тэхён сильно волновался, потому что волновался Юнги. Их эмоциональная связь через брачные метки открывала доступ ко всем чувствам, что они испытывали, ко всем тревогам и переживаниям. Омега думал, что Юнги вставал рано на пробежку, потому что по возвращении от него приятно пахло потом и морозным ароматом леса.

Юнги подскочил на кровати рано утром от громового шума, зазвеневшего эхом в голове. Он заскулил и закрыл уши в попытке остановить ужасный звук и унять головную боль.

Он кое-как поднялся и вышел на кухню посмотреть, что произошло. Тэхён удивился его раннему подъёму и в ответ на вопрос об источнике шума смущённо пожал плечами и сказал, что всего лишь выронил на стол ложку из пальцев рук, когда помешивал кофе.

Юнги не знал, что с этим можно было сделать. Метку от зубов Тэхёна на шее невыносимо жгло, это жжение началось внезапно, за считанные секунды, и не думало спадать, сколько бы компресса и мази Юнги ни накладывал поверх. Он собирался обратиться в госпиталь, но от этого шага его отпугнуло дурное видение.

Мысль о том, чтобы установить систему видеонаблюдения в доме, уже не казалась такой бредовой, однако Альфа открестился от этой идеи, когда оторвал от шеи бинт с компрессом и увидел своё отражение в запотевшем зеркале душевой. В тонких следах стекавших с зеркала капель Юнги заметил, что его лицо приобрело нечеловеческие черты, зрачок будто растянулся вертикально, а метка почернела, и ближайшие к ней вены окрасились в мерзкий тёмно-зелёный цвет. Будто его тело было мертво и покрылось гнилостной венозной сетью. Юнги не успел толком испугаться, как стоило ему моргнуть, и страшное видение мертвеца исчезло, его тело и лицо стали прежними.

Тэхён сказал, что у Юнги поднялась температура, и ему ещё не такая дрянь могла привидеться… Галлюцинации были обычным явлением при высокой температуре.

Однако Юнги не был уверен в том, насколько он нормален. Он больше ни в чём не был уверен.

* * *

Громкие крики пролетавших мимо птиц заставили Чимина очнуться. Это произошло довольно резко, как по щелчку пальцев. Мгновение назад сознание будто дремало, а теперь переключилось в _нормальное_ состояние.

Занятия окончились раньше, и, чтобы не дожидаться автобуса, он решил дойти до дома пешком. Наверное, не стоило сокращать путь через лес… Судя по небу, ещё не начало вечереть. Чимин достал из кармана джинсов телефон и ахнул. Он вышел из универа около двух часов дня, а было уже пять! Ему идти буквально полчаса до дома, какого чёрта он шлялся по лесу три часа?!

Он только собрался выругаться, как не смог произнести ни слова, он закашлялся, а горло засаднило так, будто он всю ночь кричал как не в себя. Проклятье! Неужели он теперь начал ходить во сне? Или это Тени привели его сюда? Они с мамой жили недалеко, в двадцати минутах ходьбы. Как он мог столько времени слоняться бесцельно по лесу как в забытьи?

Парень испугался, когда понял, куда его занесло. Он отошёл от края и огляделся вокруг, не понимая, как оказался именно здесь… у спуска в воду озера Истлейк.

* * *

Отношения с химией не заладились у него с самого рождения. Субин ни черта в ней не смыслил, какие-то формулы, кислоты, элементы и мутные невыговариваемые названия веществ… Он формулы возненавидел, как только взял на первом курсе тригонометрию и высший матан, а тут ему ещё говна на лопате подали. Приятный бонус, ничего не скажешь. Однако он, будучи не в силах выносить горестные мольбы и стенания Бомгю, сдался в угоду желаниям лучшего друга и взял на втором курсе химию первого уровня сложности — самого простого. Видите ли, Бомгю было скучно одному на классах химии без напарника.

Курс химии ещё толком не начался, а Субин уже знал, что в конце семестра не сдаст тест по ней на проходной балл… Допустим, химия не нравилась ему априори, ну, не лежала у него к этому делу душа, но почему же тогда он испытывал такое странное чувство к преподавателю химии, мисс Деламар. Матан он тоже ненавидел, но мистер Андерсен настолько интересно подавал материал, что Субину удавалось сдать каждый тест по его предмету от C+ и выше.

И всё же эта «мадемуазель Деламар» была странной особой. Субин ничего не мог поделать с тем, что она не внушала ему доверия, зато у большинства Альф, с которыми он посещал этот класс, сразу шишки вставали на эту приятную внешне молодую женщину, обладательницу светлых крашенных волос и лёгкого французского акцента. Вот-вот жаба выпрыгнет изо рта.

Он отходил всего лишь шесть занятий, а уже мог со стопроцентной категоричностью ответить, что ему не нравилась мисс Деламар. Она не понравилась Субину с первого взгляда. Если бы он признался Бомгю в том, что эта дамочка не вызывала у него ничего, помимо ярого желания блевать, омега бы на него косо посмотрел, а в лучшем случае — отшутился.

Субин искренне не понимал, как она могла внушать людям такой трепет к себе: он с омерзением наблюдал, как на перемене заместитель директора стелился под неё, наверное, тоже встал в очередь тех, кто хотел ей присунуть после классов. Мерзота.

От неё даже пахло дурно! То ли он один ебанулся, раз только он это замечал, то ли ебанулись все вокруг, раз не замечали они. Бомгю шепнул ему на ухо, что от неё пахло цветочными духами, а Субин под удушающим цветочным флёром ощущал едкий специфический аромат гнили, чего-то плесневелого.

На прошлом занятии ему пришлось задержать дыхание, когда она подошла к их с Бомгю столу, чтобы помочь с реактивами. Субин еле сдержался, чтобы не заблевать тетрадь перед собой. Стоило Деламар отойти, как Субин резко привлёк Бомгю к себе за воротник футболки и наклонился к его шее, шумно втягивая приятный малиновый аромат. Он наконец-то смог нормально дышать, не обращая внимания на косые взгляды одногруппников за соседними сдвоенными партами.

Когда она наклонилась и упёрлась ладонью в поверхность стола, Субин невольно остановил свой взгляд на мелкой татуировке на боковой стороне её безымянного пальца. На зрение он не жаловался, но почему-то думал, что она носила на этом же пальце кольцо, а оно оказалось обычной тату красного цвета.

Иногда Субин чувствовал необъяснимую неприязнь, даже какую-то брезгливость по отношению к некоторым людям, которых мог видеть в первый и последний раз в жизни. Он пытался понять, отчего так происходит, и даже подумывал записаться к психологу их университета, Пак Тэён. Отвращение, отторжение… Он никак не мог озвучить это чувство, обычно оно накатывало на него волнами, быстро приходило и уходило. Как и слово, которое никак не хотело всплывать в памяти.

Бомгю ещё прикололся над ним после класса, что если Субин так хотел пригласить его на свидание, то мог бы сделать это не носом, а ртом. Да господи ты, блядь, боже. Бомгю чертовски невыносим.

Именно за это Субин его обожал.

— О, вот уж нет, — Субин с ухмылкой посмотрел на него, когда они стояли в коридоре у соседних шкафчиков и меняли учебники.

Он понимал, что если решится это сделать… и если у них ничего не получится, они могут не вернуться к тому, с чего начали. Почему-то ему казалось, что сохранить дружбу гораздо сложнее, чем сохранить любовь.

Но ведь если не попробуешь — не узнаешь?

Альфа обнял Бомгю за талию, и тот сам обнял его за плечи, когда _понял_. Не то чтобы они раньше никогда не целовались. Недавно они напились на вечеринке у общажников по случаю начала нового учебного года и дня рождения Вероники Громовой. Они с Бомгю не перестали сосаться даже после того, как протрезвели… Однако на этот раз Субин целовал его далеко не по-дружески. И на трезвую голову.

Бомгю выдохнул ему в губы и прислонился вплотную, жадно отвечая на поцелуй.

— Если бы я хотел позвать тебя на свидание, я бы сделал это так.

Бомгю отстранился и поморгал, чтобы прийти в себя после головокружительной близости Альфы.

— Вау…

Субин рассмеялся, не желая выпускать Омегу из своих объятий.

* * *

К восьми вечера Чонгук зашёл к Намджуну в кабинет и доложил о том, что ему поступило сообщение от дежурных рейнджеров об утопленнике в Истлейк.


	3. На шаг ближе

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бляяя выдавила две главы за три часа, охренеть. Я планировала сделать сугю лучшими друзьями, но они сами этого не захотели😂

Бомгю потерпел сокрушительное поражение. И всё же им двоим определённо стоило играть на желания категории 18+. Тогда он бы без сожалений каждый раз проигрывал Субину в шахматы. Если бы Субин заявил о себе на весь университет, он бы непременно стал чемпионом по единственному доступному ему (с его-то неуклюжестью) виду спорта.

— Кстати, — Бомгю лениво опрокинул фигурку королевы с шахматной доски, — твоё предложение ещё в силе? Мы с отцом сможем поехать с вами в кино в субботу.

— Конечно в силе! Супер!

Бомгю умилился, глядя на вмиг повеселевшего Субина.

— Мои родители тоже поедут, если кому-нибудь снова не приспичит помереть насильственной смертью в субботу, — Субин закатил глаза.

— Снова? — Бомгю удивлённо поднял брови и взял Альфу за руку. — Ты же знаешь, это моя любимая тема. Рассказывай.

Субин вздохнул, понимая, что зря он это начал, Бомгю теперь от него, живого или мёртвого, не отстанет.

— Ты же в курсе, что в этом году много приезжих студентов?

— Конечно, — фыркнул Омега, — как мухи на дерьмо слетелись.

Субин нервно потёр шею свободной рукой и наклонился ближе к Омеге. Он понизил голос и зашептал, будто боялся, что в его доме их мог кто-то подслушать.

В последнее время его родители сутками пропадали на работе. Его отец, Ким Намджун, как-то, когда Субин принёс ему в участок ужин, устало откинулся на кресле и сказал, что боится, если в городе начнутся убийства. Столько зацепок, столько предпосылок… Вопрос времени, когда «бомба» взорвётся.

Власти города запретили их полицейскому департаменту оглашать статистику по каунти. Количество насильственных смертей приказали замалчивать, а его отец, шериф города, ничего не мог с этим сделать.

Папа Субина, Сокджин, работал анестезиологом в госпитале и рассказал ему, что интереса ради посетил морг и поинтересовался у судмедэксперта, довольно говорливого Омеги, о предполагаемых им деталях убийств. А ещё со взрыва на фабрике прошло всего ничего, чудом никто не погиб. PD отрапортовало, что их сапёр не находился внутри здания во время взрыва: он понял, что не успеет обезвредить бомбу за оставшееся время на таймере — он за тридцать секунд успел выбежать из фабрики со стороны реки и резервации, но его оглушило взрывом, он пришёл в себя лишь на следующий день и приступил к своим обязанностям сразу после медосмотра и заключения травматолога.

Бомгю слушал его с открытым ртом и жадно ловил каждое слово. Он не хотел считать себя настолько скатившейся дрянной сукой, но отношения с Субином были выгодны ему по всем фронтам. Он всегда мог ненавязчиво подвести Альфу к нужному аспекту и разговорить его.

Бомгю думал, что, имея на руках хоть какие-нибудь доказательства причастности оборотней-волков к недавним убийствам, он мог бы стать на шаг ближе к истине.

Однако сейчас… Сейчас он предпочёл быть ближе к Альфе. Бомгю бы не сказал, что он настолько извращенец, чтобы заводиться от описаний убийств… Но когда Субин с абсолютно серьёзным видом шептал ему о таких ужасающих вещах, Омега просто не мог сопротивляться этому внезапному возбуждению.

Он быстро обошёл стол и сел на бёдра Субина, тихо сообщая ему на ухо, что в следующий раз они точно будут играть на пошлые желания.

Субин хихикнул ему в губы и поцеловал, помогая расстегнуть молнию на шортах. Он ненавидел, когда Бомгю нередко провоцировал его, когда брал с собой на ночёвки что-то откровенное. Тогда Субин твердил себе, что всё в порядке вещей, и Бомгю имел право одеваться, если это вообще можно было назвать одеждой, как сам того хотел.

Субин рыкнул ему в губы и без труда проник в Омегу двумя пальцами. Бомгю расслабился и хорошо раскрывался, обилие естественной смазки сглаживало дискомфорт. Альфа знал, что Бомгю нравилось, когда он вёл себя властно. Бомгю тёк всякий раз, когда Субин прижимал его к себе за талию и шептал на ухо. Сладкий сочный малиновый запах был красноречивее любых слов.

Самым неловким моментом в его жизни стал разговор с отцом о защите. Отец подкинул ему презервативов и слился, а вот папа использовал другую тактику, он прочитал лекции о последствиях нежелательной беременности и абортах на разных сроках в таких красках, что, кажется, Субин в ближайшие лет двадцать точно никаких детей не захочет. Наверняка его родители думали, что когда они были на ночных сменах, а Субин с Бомгю оставались здесь вдвоём на ночёвки, то их дорогой сынок трахал без обязательств своего «лучшего друга» на всех поверхностях в их доме. Тогда они ошибались. Субин встречался с девушкой-Омегой, а Бомгю даже не собирался себе никого искать.

Однако теперь отношения между ними изменились так резко, до боли предсказуемо, и сейчас Субин жалел, что презервативы остались наверху, куда им с Бомгю явно было не по пути. Осталось уповать на собственную выдержку, чтобы успеть до узла.

Субин тихо простонал, когда Бомгю игриво прикусил зубами его нижнюю губу и крепко сжал в ладони его член, растирая по нему свою смазку. В конце концов, всё не так уж и плохо. Они всегда любили друг друга и дорожили своими отношениями, чтобы просто взять и скатиться до грязного незащищённого секса… Скатились.

Плевать. Бомгю не был против, он сам помог Альфе снять с себя шорты и медленно опустился на его член. Эта игра была единственной, в которой Бомгю всегда безоговорочно выигрывал. Субин держал его бёдра и помогал двигаться, находя лучший угол для проникновения, когда Бомгю вскрикнул и закрыл себе рот рукой.

— Можешь кричать, сколько угодно, — Субин отнял ладонь от лица Омеги и повторил движение бёдрами, заставляя Бомгю ощутимо задрожать.

— Не боишься, что предки вернутся, а нам тут разве что взбитых сливок не хватает?

— Бами, разве тебя не заводит, что нас могут в любой момент увидеть?

Бомгю тихо проскулил Альфе в губы, поцеловал его и выгнулся в спине, сжимая в себе горячий член.

— Глупый вопрос, Су.

* * *

  
Лишь два автомобиля, гражданский и полицейский, стояли на аварийной сигнализации поблизости друг от друга на обочине около границы резервации. Съезд с дороги вёл к каменному мосту над бурной рекой, что на днях разлилась и смыла химикаты. Выжженная земля у фабрики в нескольких милях отсюда вновь покрылась первыми ростками травы.

Левее съезда, у склона, можно было пройти в лес. Чимин слегка наклонился через перила моста и посмотрел вниз на бегущие воды.

Вообще-то Чимин сначала приехал к береговой линии. На океанической глади тоже было неспокойно, как и у Омеги на душе; после сезона дождей река вышла из берегов, и разлившееся устье затопило равнины верхнего Дель-Мара. Чимин приехал туда из любопытства, просто посмотреть на стихийный ущерб своими глазами, а потом он как-то оказался на другом конце города у лесной резервации. Да какого чёрта он забыл у границы резервации?..

Его голос начал сильно хрипеть по утрам, будто Омега кричал всю ночь, что было мочи. Хотя в последние дни он на удивление спокойно спал.

Чонгук слегка вздрогнул, резко придя в себя от шума проехавшей за его спиной машины. Он тяжело сглотнул и осмотрелся по сторонам.

Он заметил краем глаза движение по левую сторону от себя и встретился взглядом со своим зеркальным отражением — явно ничего не принимающим молодым парнем. Он посмотрел на Альфу в ответ с долей растерянности и отвращения, будто тоже не понимал, как здесь оказался, а потом он резко развернулся и быстро пошёл вдоль дороги до брошенного автомобиля с открытой дверцей водительского сиденья.

Чонгук нахмурился, пытаясь вглядеться в чернеющий тенями густой лес, но отмёл прочь все мысли кроме одной: «Какого дьявола я здесь делаю?»

Чимин поспешил вернуться к машине, пока до него и его подозрительного поведения не докопался помощник шерифа. Мало ему психических расстройств, такими темпами вскоре ещё появятся проблемы с буквой закона.


	4. Наблюдающий из тени

Стоило Каю переступить порог главного корпуса университета, и он в ту же секунду как никогда остро ощутил собственное одиночество. Кампус кишел огромным количеством студентов, отчего Кай твёрдо решил идти напролом сквозь толпу (благо высокий рост с лёгкостью позволил ему провернуть этот манёвр), чтобы начать с поиска аудиторий согласно своему расписанию. Кажется, тихая немноголюдная библиотека с бесплатным wi-fi вскоре станет его любимым местом… В очередной раз его ожидало отчуждение.

Он и без этого напоминания большую часть своей сознательной жизни чувствовал себя изгоем, потому что часто болел в детстве и не имел возможности часто играть с другими детьми. С самого рождения его старшая сестра, Лея, была его лучшим другом.

Поступление на первый курс выдалось неожиданно сложным из-за огромного потока приезжих в Сильвердейл выпускников школ из соседних каунти, желающих сюда поступить. И как ни иронично, они с Леей относились к их числу. Если третьекурсница Лея без труда набрала необходимые баллы на вступительных, Каю пришлось прибегнуть к небольшой хитрости, о чём он никому не рассказал и ни капли не пожалел, чтобы не подвести маму с сёстрами и не вылететь на этапе конкурса, толком не поступив на свой несчастный первый курс.

Если Бахи́я в своей средней школе уже успела перезнакомиться со всем классом, и Лея в университете буквально за неделю сдружилась с чуть ли не со всеми девушками на своём потоке, то Кай страдал от необходимости вылупиться из своего кокона интроверта и начать с кем-то _говорить_ , а от необходимости заводить новые связи, казалось, он готов был упасть без чувств в любой момент. _Королева драмы_ , как его поддержала мама. Диссонанс между пренебрежительным отношением к собственной зоне комфорта и потребностью не то чтобы в дружеских, хотя бы в приятельских отношениях, душил его.

Зато во всём были свои плюсы. Даже во внезапном переезде их семьи. В первый же учебный день на классе психологии её преподаватель, приятная в общении и весёлая женщина, Пак Тэён, задала им парные проекты на взаимодействие схожих психотипов. Кая поставили в пару к самому наиболее подходящему его психотипу человеку в аудитории. Тэён сама рассмеялась, когда поняла, что они оба — этнические корейцы из разных потоков. И действительно, они с Субином мгновенно нашли общий язык.

Оказывается, Субин на предыдущем классе биологии попал в пару к Лее, оттого и удивился такому совпадению. Пусть Лея была старше брата на два года, и они с Каем носили разные фамилии, они были очень схожи внешне как близнецы.

Субин предложил ему развеяться после классов, они могли бы сходить в местный скейтерский клуб, где (по секрету) никто не умел кататься на скейтах, зато умели мастерски глушить алкогольные коктейли, а заодно там можно было сыграть в уличный баскетбол с парнями, которые состояли в команде универа по лакроссу.

Подружиться с кем-то оказалось не так уж и сложно.

* * *

  
  
Чимин немедленно вышел из лекционной аудитории следом за Юнги, как только увидел, как тот спешно проходил мимо, прикрывая сумкой и рукой окровавленную на животе футболку. Что за нахуй.

В коридоре никого не было. А до ближайшего выхода с этажа несколько десятков метров. Насколько вероятно преодолеть такое расстояние за несколько секунд здоровому человеку? А раненому?.. Омега искренне надеялся, что его одногруппник случайно поранил только руку, и в этом случае не о чем было волноваться. Чимин смог догнать Юнги лишь на лестнице.

Его голос прозвучал настолько угрожающе, что Чимин инстинктивно побоялся приближаться к парню, о чём Юнги сам его же и попросил, даже когда обнял себя за живот и сполз вниз по стене, теряя сознание от боли. Чимин выбежал на лестничную площадку и оттуда в коридор буквально на минуту, чтобы позвать на помощь, — он не смог бы поднять и отнести Юнги в медкабинет в одиночку до приезда скорой.

Он взял за руку первого Альфу, который вышел из лифта, и попросил помочь человеку, которому стало плохо. Пронзительный крик Чимин услышал, когда вывел Альфу из лифтового холла, и сразу закрыл себе уши руками.

— Что такое? — рядом с ними появился ещё один парень.

— Всё нормально, просто… Идём, — оба Альфы без вопросов последовали за ним.

Они втроём быстро вернулись к тому месту, где Чимин оставил Юнги, но… Юнги пропал. И откуда-то на лестнице взялось много крови.

— Боже, — один из Альф чуть не упал, когда попятился назад и неловко запнулся пяткой о ступеньку.

— Вы ничего сейчас не слышали? — Чимин оглянулся на них и сжал ладонь Альфы крепче, не давая ему упасть.

Субин тревожно переглянулся с Каем и сжал ладонь Омеги в ответ.

— Слышали что? — первым спросил Кай и поморщился: густой запах крови ударил по его чувствительному обонянию.

Иногда быть Альфой — не так уж и здорово. Кай завидовал меньшей восприимчивости Омег к резким запахам. Если запах крови настолько дезориентировал его, то что говорить про Субина — тот еле стоял на ногах. Но в этом специфическом запахе явно проступала мерзкая гнилостная примесь. Кай посмотрел на Омегу и невольно вздрогнул от его хищного взгляда. Даже вид пролитой крови не вселил в его существо столько страха, сколько этот безобидный внешне парень…

Каю захотелось скрыться, отойти от него как можно дальше.

— Где-то здесь кричали? — выдохнул Чимин, понимая, что Альфы ничего не слышали.

— Нет? — Кай пожал плечами. — Уж я-то точно смог бы услышать.

Чимин вскрикнул и приобнял Альфу, которого держал за руку, потому что ему явно стало плохо от вида и неприятного запаха крови. Сумка Юнги осталась лежать в крови на лестничном пролёте. А сам Юнги не оставил никаких следов, которые могли бы дать подсказку о направлении, в котором он скрылся.

* * *

  
Чимин сразу забрал из аудитории свои вещи и, пока кто-то из преподавателей вызывал полицию, сам выехал в PD на дачу показаний. Его заявление принял помощник шерифа — Чон Чонгук.

* * *

  
Как только на большой перемене Бомгю узнал у Субина, что тот выведал у своего папы, что все жертвы насильственной смерти имели странные метки на телах, Омега не выдержал и, поцеловав Субина, сказал, что ему срочно нужно уехать домой раньше.

У одних трупов были укусы и рваные раны с разрывами мягких тканей как после нападения диких животных, у других, предполагаемых суицидников, — какие-то странные символы-тату на руках. Причём, как по-чёрному шутили патологоанатом и судмедэксперт, суицидники активизировались только в двух направлениях: либо топились, либо вешались сами, ведь на их телах не нашли ни единого признака борьбы.

Одни приготовления займут около суток. Бомгю загорался праведным гневом каждое утро, когда включал утренние новости и смотрел репортажи про ещё одного человека, растерзанного поганым зверьём. Теперь пришёл черёд Бомгю сделать свой ход. Этот урод даже не стал маскироваться, раз потерял бдительность и убил студентку в библиотеке. Вчера, как только полиция сняла оцепление, по универу прошёл слух, что Мин Юнги пропал, что он причастен к убийству, потому что копы нашли какие-то улики, указывающие на то, что капитан команды по лакроссу тоже был в библиотеке во время совершения убийства. Члены команды по лакроссу в шоке.

Люди могли обманывать самих себя, могли позволять другим обманывать себя, однако Бомгю знал истину. Он уже проверял Юнги. И Тэхёна в качестве бонуса. Бомгю сразу прознал, что этим двоим лучше не переходить дорогу, иначе можно смело распрощаться со спокойной студенческой жизнью. Он сразу понял, что к этому убийству Юнги не был причастен, однако если он стал невольным свидетелем, то вполне мог за это поплатиться.

Если Юнги пропал, так почему Тэхён до сих пор тянул и не обращался в полицию? Они же пара или кто? Ким Тэхён мог сколько угодно бездействовать и строить из себя красивую пустышку, а вот Бомгю… Бомгю вышел на охоту.

Бомгю потерял слишком много времени. Он по-прежнему учился стрельбе из арбалета, для дальнего боя арбалет подходил идеально, а вот для ближнего боя он предпочитал парные охотничьи ножи с длинными обоюдоострыми лезвиями. Должно быть, отец до сих пор видел его маленьким сопливым мальчиком, физически и морально не готовым пойти на семейное дело, но вот сам Бомгю давно так не считал.

На поиски он потратил целую неделю, которые в конечном итоге увенчались успехом.

* * *

  
После того загадочного эпизода и вопроса причастности Юнги к убийству они с помощником шерифа договорились пронаблюдать ровно сутки за домом Мин Юнги. Чимин не был силён во всех этих следственных действиях, однако он был не прочь оказать содействие. Первую половину дня за Юнги в университете следил Чимин, вторую — Чонгук. Он предложил Чимину остаться с ним под прикрытием до полуночи в качестве понятого, чтобы в случае чего он мог отразить в рапорте его показания.

Чонгук супер беспалевно подъехал к нему в универ и моргнул мигалкой с сиреной.

— Боже, — Чимин закатил глаза и сел на переднее пассажирское сиденье. — Ещё громче нельзя было? Чтобы слышал весь кампус.

Чонгук рассмеялся.

— Я не успел сменить служебный автомобиль на гражданский. Зато никаких пробок, в этом вся прелесть иметь значок.

Пока Чонгук застрял с обменом автомобиля в департаменте, Чимин успел сбегать в кафе напротив и купить им на общие деньги кофе, воды и «чего-нибудь поесть» сейчас и на вечер.

Чонгук припарковался у въезда в Дель-Мар, на возвышенности в тени деревьев, откуда открывался дивный вид на дом Юнги.

Чимин наивно полагал, что классы по экономике были унылы и скучны… он ещё никогда так не ошибался. Самым мертвецки скучным занятием в его жизни оказалась слежка. Ни фильм посмотреть, ни в телефон особо не залипнуть. Чимин проникся сочувствием к помощнику шерифа, ему наверняка не раз приходилось быть в такого рода засаде. Ему было жаль оставлять Альфу здесь одного, поэтому Чимин предупредил, что останется до трёх часов ночи, может, Чонгук не помрёт от тоски, так они хотя бы могли поговорить обо всякой ерунде.

Чонгук схватился за прибор ночного видения, который больше напоминал объектив видеокамеры, настолько резко, что Чимин чуть не обделался.

Альфа заметил и сразу же зафиксировал, как Юнги около двух часов ночи вышел из своего дома, но, по-видимому, даже не собирался садиться в машину, он просто направился в сторону леса и растворился во тьме.

Чонгук выругался. Он не мог так рисковать, когда рядом был гражданский. Проследовать в лес за Юнги на автомобиле не представлялось возможным, поэтому он отстегнулся и начал собираться за ним. Альфа только повернулся к Чимину, чтобы попросить его остаться здесь и заблокировать автомобиль, как крыша над ними прогнулась и смялась как кусок картона от резкого и сильного удара. Они оба вскрикнули и отпрянули от центра, ожидая, что новый удар прорвёт тонкий слой металла над их головами.

Чимин слышал лишь собственный пульс, грохочущий в ушах, и утробное рычание за тонким слоем стекла, к которому прижимался плечом. Он не видел, зато по звукам снаружи мог предположить, что на них напало большое и очевидно сильное животное.

Машину затрясло, отчего Чонгук никак не мог просунуть правую руку, чтобы повернуть ключ зажигания. Если их сейчас перевернут… Новый удар пришёлся на крышу и лобовое стекло одновременно, Чимин заметил быстро надвигающееся на него движение в отражении бокового зеркала и закричал так громко и истошно, что у Чонгука зазвенело в ушах.

Чонгук сам не помнил, как пришёл в себя. Главное, Чимин был в порядке. Альфа сразу принялся осматривать зияющую круглую дыру с рваными изогнутыми лепестками металла по краям в пробитой крыше автомобиля. Всё лобовое стекло было в сети трещин. Оно, блядь, пуленепробиваемое. Как оно могло треснуть от пары ударов и какого-то крика?

Наверняка дикое животное пыталось прорваться. Как Чимин смог каким-то невероятным образом его спугнуть?

Зато они убедились в том, что Юнги не был причастен к несчастным случаям, и людей в их городе действительно убивал какой-то дикий зверь.

Чонгук на всякий случай достал пистолет и фонарик, чтобы проверить окрестность в зоне видимости и осмотреть повреждения автомобиля. Намджун с него три шкуры спустит. Судя по многочисленным вмятинам на боках, крыше салона и багажника и вот-вот грозившему рассыпаться в пыль стеклу, это мог быть только… медведь.


	5. Проклятие крови

Первое, что увидел Юнги, — свои дрожавшие ладони. Холодная кровь на них не успела высохнуть, но уже начинала неприятно липнуть к коже. Он лежал в тёмном сыром месте, напоминавшем канализационные каналы. Только вместо воды вокруг была кровь, запёкшаяся на влажных камнях, она была повсюду, на стенах и на полу, и явно принадлежала не ему. Юнги не мог вспомнить, когда ел в последний раз, но если бы он всё же что-то ел, то его непременно стошнило бы прямо сейчас от этого едкого противного застоявшегося запаха.

Юнги кое-как поднялся по металлической лестнице наверх и первым делом направился в ближайшее место, где он мог бы помыться. Ему пришлось использовать пропуск, чтобы пройти ранним утром в кампус через библиотеку, где не было камер, и добраться до душевых их команды.

Он него пахло чужой кровью, он яростно тёр кожу, едва сдерживая подкатывающую к горлу тошноту.

Так больше не могло продолжаться. Он не понимал, что за приступы с ним происходили, почему он ничего не помнил и каждый раз приходил в себя всё дальше и дальше от дома.

Он так же незаметно вышел из кампуса в своей спортивной экипировке, выкинул изорванную окровавленную одежду в мусорный бак и направился домой.

Пришлось немного подождать. Тэхён как обычно долго возился перед выходом из дома. Юнги печально улыбнулся, наблюдая издали за своим Омегой. Тэхён явно не высыпался и тоже весь извёлся. Юнги увидел дату на цифровых часах в холле главного корпуса и посчитал в уме, что отсутствовал около недели. Что бы ни уготовила им судьба, Тэхён останется верен себе, однако теперь Альфа понимал, насколько он для него _опасен_. Как бы тяжело ему ни было принять это решение, так будет лучше для них обоих.

К девяти утра Юнги забрал из тайника ключ от дома. Пока Омега находился на занятиях, у Юнги было в запасе несколько часов, чтобы собрать самые необходимые вещи.

Он проклят. Как и этот кислотный город. Ему придётся держаться как можно дальше от этого места, придётся оставить Тэхёна, чтобы тот мог жить дальше с нормальным Альфой, а не кровожадным монстром.

* * *

  
  
Круг попадающих под подозрение стремительно сужался.

Поначалу Бомгю имел на руках лишь призрачную догадку присутствия стаи волков-оборотней в Сильвердейл.

Недавно отец закончил с подготовлением документов для переговоров с одной из стай, как предполагал Бомгю, с приехавшими сюда оборотнями как раз в то время, как в их городе по совершенно «случайному» стечению обстоятельств начались массовые нападения диких животных на людей.

Ну конечно.

Бомгю извёлся в многочисленных бесплодных попытках подобрать пароль от ноутбука отца. Пришлось купить программу-взломщика у местного хакера-ботаника. Пароль оказался случайным набором символов, никакой фантазии, однако весьма ожидаемо.

Документы с рабочего стола не несли никакой ценности: сертификаты, разрешения и лицензии на холодное и огнестрельное оружие. А вот папка с пометкой «договор» была куда интереснее, и, конечно же, на ней стоял пароль.

Бомгю знал, что единственная стая, с которой отец заключал договор на соблюдение положений Кодекса, уехала отсюда в прошлом году, а сейчас в папке было только два файла. Значит, на данный момент в их городе целых две стаи? Чёрт, и он скрывал всё это?!

Отец всегда был крайне осторожен с информацией. Особенно с той информацией, которая касалась не оружия или охотничьей деятельности, как прикрытия, а более опасной сферы влияния — поддержания порядка, мира и равновесия между ничего не подозревавшими людьми и соседствующей бок о бок с ними смертельной угрозой.

Оборотни — ничем не лучше грязного зверья, они полагаются на голые инстинкты, а не на здравый смысл, вот и дохнут как собаки по своей же глупости. Собаке — собачья смерть.

Бомгю использовал последнюю пришедшую ему в голову здравую идею и проверил корзину. Ни одного интересного файла, одни фото ножей и пистолетов и фотография самоклеющегося стикера. Бомгю восстановил файл из корзины и открыл его. Отец явно написал это от руки, но предложение не несло в себе абсолютно никакого смысла. Бомгю сразу подумал об анаграмме, но не могло же всё быть настолько просто? Он снова удалил фото и выключил ноутбук.

Предложение никак не хотело выходить из головы.

Омега переписал его и разбил слова по принципу фонетической схожести. Какие-то буквы выбивались из порядка и могли быть добавлены для отвода глаз. Бомгю выписал самые часто употребляемые буквы английского алфавита:

M A G C V I S O R

  
Если эти буквы шифровали фамилии двух стай, то эти фамилии явно были не американского происхождения. Бомгю потратил полчаса на подбор комбинации, а потом вспомнил, что жил в двадцать первом веке, и эту работу за него вполне мог выполнить любой сайт, составляющий слова для кроссвордов. Он вбил буквы в строку, и волоски на его загривке неприятно зашевелились, стоило ему увидеть «GROMOV». Он знал лишь одну русскую девушку с такой фамилией, они вместе тусили в кампусе в сентябре… Неужели Вероника Громова могла быть одной из?..

Сначала Бомгю сделал небольшое допущение. Его целью вполне могла стать Вероника Громова, однако он тут же открестился от этой идеи. Вероника бесполезна. Она жила здесь уже два года, а убийства и прочие сопутствующие проблемы начались недавно. С прибытием новой стаи.

«MACIAS»

Дело осталось за малым: проверить, числились ли в списках университета студенты с такой фамилией.

* * *

  
  
Он нашёл того, кого искал.

Мальчишку.

Перед тем, как приступить к основному веселью, Бомгю решил затаиться и начать вести наблюдение с чего-нибудь малого и неочевидного. С идеального места, где оборотню можно было бы без особых усилий раствориться в толпе, смешаться с обычными людьми. Он нагло скинул на Субина своё эссе, сказав, что плохо себя чувствовал. В итоге Субин остался дома, в безопасности, а Бомгю при полном параде поехал на общее место сбора в Сильвердейл-Норт-Сайд в пресловутый закрытый «скейтерский» клуб, который ради прикола основал третий состав команды по лакроссу их универа. А теперь там не осталось ни одного скейтера.

И всё же он не прогадал. Под конец встречи Бомгю был уверен в том, _кто_ скрывался под совершенно непримечательной внешностью. Он вычислил и изобличил перед собой звериную сущность мальчишки-Альфы по специфическим особенностям поведения, которые могли сформироваться только от жизни в стае.

Бомгю не был до конца уверен, что оборотень клюнет на его внешность, конечно же, он был безумно красив и неотразим, но Альфа-оборотень мог банально предпочитать девушек, поэтому пришлось действовать быстро.

Бомгю ненавидел флирт, но для высшей цели пробудил в себе спящие годами актёрские навыки. Главное — не бояться и не врать, иначе оборотень по его участившемуся сердцебиению с лёгкостью услышит и распознает ложь.

Он обманул Альфу самым приятным и безболезненным способом. Что было лучше и предпочтительнее для них обоих, потому что запасной план предполагал выстрел из транквилизаторного пистолета. А так Альфа пострадал гораздо меньше, чем мог бы, а звук несостоявшегося выстрела не привлёк к ним ненужного внимания.

Бомгю отвёл Альфу за собой на ту часть Норт-Сайд, где припарковал автомобиль, и где их не смог бы заметить ни один случайный прохожий. Он отпустил ладонь парня и сразу запрыгнул ему на бёдра. Альфа прижал его своим телом к высокой кирпичной стене и поцеловал в губы. Бомгю использовал всё своё очарование и притворство, чтобы усыпить его бдительность. Он думал, что его стошнит от поцелуя с оборотнем, но… Бомгю старался не отвлекаться на мелькающую на грани сознания мысль о том, что от Альфы не несло псиной, а на вкус он ощущался не так ужасно, как Омега себе представлял. Дожили.

Бомгю сам поцеловал его в губы и проник языком в его рот, он, блядь, засосал оборотня настолько страстно, что у него начала дрожать рука, когда он доставал шприц из внутреннего кармана рукава. Откинутый движением большого пальца защитный колпачок упал на землю с оглушительно громким звуком, Бомгю не был уверен, застонал ли он специально, чтобы сбить Альфу с толку и замаскировать этот звук. Отблеск обнажённой иглы на миг отразился в почерневших глазах Бомгю, когда тот приоткрыл их, с упоением предвкушая свою победу.

Альфа ахнул и сжал его бёдра, когда почувствовал колющую боль в загривке.

Бомгю с силой надавил пальцем на упор штока, чтобы в организм этой твари попало как можно больше транквилизатора для животных. Он даже не стал рассчитывать предельно допустимую дозу — не знал массы тела, да и к чёрту, всё равно оборотни — крайне живучие существа. Они всегда просыпаются.

Бомгю спрыгнул на землю, когда хватка на его бёдрах заметно ослабла.

— А теперь, нас с тобой ждёт увлекательная домашняя беседа, только пообещай, что будешь хорошим мальчиком? — прошептал Омега ему в губы.

— Зачем… ты это делаешь? — с трудом произнёс Альфа.

Бомгю встал ближе к нему, пока тот мог стоять, и жадно вгляделся в радужки глаз, надеясь, что природный механизм защиты проявит себя, и глаза оборотня загорятся янтарно-жёлтым цветом, как у всех волков-бет стаи.

— Затем, что ваша кровь проклята, — ответил Бомгю неественно низким для себя голосом.

Очевидная истина.

Альфа закрыл глаза, так и не изменившие цвет, уронил голову и медленно осел на землю.

Бомгю предвкушал, как будет развлекаться с этим мальчиком в оборудованном по последнему писку извращений подвале. Альфу ждала незавидная участь, если он так и не понял, что угодил в руки единственного преемника охотника на оборотней в этом городе.

Однако Омега тут же нахмурился и выдохнул, понимая, что так загорелся безумным азартом, что забыл продумать эту часть плана. Как он в одиночку дотащит эту тушу до своей машины, не вызвав подозрений? Блядство.


	6. Разделение

Тэхён не поверил ни единому слову. Да, это был почерк Юнги, но Юнги любил его слишком сильно, он никогда бы не поступил так жестоко со своим Омегой. Написанные на бумаге слова расплывались от подступающих слёз. Тэхён не понимал, что случилось, почему Юнги не оставил ничего, кроме поганой записки. Почему просил съехать, свести метку, ведь они больше не вместе, и вернуть ключ от дома в PD, где он будет помещён под процедуру уничтожения? Юнги, словно издеваясь, сообщил, что переезжает в другой штат.

Но настоящий Юнги не мог так запросто от него отказаться. От всего, что они планировали сделать вместе. От жизни, которую они должны были прожить.

Тэхён сложил записку и спрятал её в ящик стола. Хера с два кто-то отнимет у него ключ, пусть только попробуют. Хотел того Юнги или нет, но Тэхён принял решение найти его во что бы то ни стало.

Первым делом он приехал в PD и нагло, в своей привычной манере, прорвался к шерифу без очереди, чтобы доебаться до всех и каждого, почему его Альфу, меченого им Альфу, _его без двух минут жениха_ , никто не ищет?! Его попросили подождать. Хорошо, он подождал трое суток.

На следующий раз он снова ворвался в департамент, на удивление пустой, и прошёл мимо дежурного, чтобы «поприветствовать» помощника шерифа. Он из этого Чонгука вытрясет всю душу, но добьётся своего.

Тэхён без того всю ночь прорыдал — шею жгло, и метка дико болела, пришлось ехать в больницу ставить обезболивающий укол. С Юнги что-то было не так.

* * *

  
  
На участке полный завал. На жителей нападали предположительно дикие волки из природных резерваций, кто-то кончал жизнь самоубийством, а теперь ещё и трупы начали пропадать из морга, куда за прошедшую неделю поступило больше тел умерших, чем за последний год.

Консультант по вопросам безопасности и лицензированный поставщик оружия, Чон Хосок, помогал им с отловом диких животных и предоставил шерифу заключение. Местные власти каждый вечер, когда в разы возрастала вероятность нападений, организовывали рейды по лесам резервации. Хосок инструктировал служащих департамента, что отстрел должен производиться только в отношении бешеных или агрессивных животных. Скорее всего, они могли выйти в город от голода.

Сейчас все ребята прочёсывали лес, в PD остались лишь дежурные и сам Чонгук. У него работы дохера, а тут Ким Тэхён опять бесцеремонно вломился к нему в кабинет и начал права качать.

— Надо же какое совпадение, вы наконец-то на своём рабочем месте, помощник шерифа Чон!

Чонгук едва сдержал дикое желание закатить глаза. Под конец рабочего дня даже если у него не было никакого желания выслуживать этого… надоедливого дотошного человека, это была его прямая обязанность.

* * *

  
Тэхён понял, что полиция бездействовала. И Юнги никто не будет искать в ближайшее время, пока не схлынет волна убийств. Плевать на убийства, Тэхён всегда носил с собой электрошоковый пистолет, ни одно дикое животное не проскочит, ни один маньяк не устоит. Тэхён с радостью угостит всех и каждого.

Однако Омега не находил себе места с того дня, как Юнги бесследно исчез. Он чуть не поседел, когда в их городе нашли тело молодого парня, азиата, схожего по описанию с Юнги.

Он не мог так больше жить. Не хотел жить без Юнги.

Придётся искать его самостоятельно.

Внезапно Тэхён поднялся с места и молча вышел из участка. Странное желание, которое он мог бы назвать предчувствием, тянуло его немедленно вернуться домой.

Тэхён каждый день проверял больницы на поступающих. Открытые списки ему, конечно же, никто не предоставлял, но брачная метка давала Тэхёну право узнать, поступал ли к ним Альфа по имени Мин Юнги. Он не знал, что и думать, просто радовался тому, что Юнги здесь не было, но в то же время находиться далеко от Альфы так невыносимо…

Тэхён боялся, что Юнги могли увезти в Эйкен, единственное здание строгого режима в каунти, где тоже «лечили», только от всевозможных психологических проблем. Вокруг Эйкен ходили страшные слухи, кто-то говорил, что если загремишь в этот психдиспансер, то больше не выйдешь. Старожилы называли его «домом эха»: особо тяжёлые пациенты могли громко кричать, не переставая, если им не давали успокоительное, и эти крики из-за не самой удачной архитектурной планировки проносились диким звенящим эхом по пустым этажам. Говорили, если попасть туда в своём уме, можно свихнуться от одного отзвука смеха или плача душевнобольных людей.

Зерно рациональности не позволяло доверять необоснованным слухам, однако Тэхён так и не решился съездить на границу с восточным штатом: к Эйкен он не приблизится ни на милю.

* * *

  
Кай огляделся вокруг и понял, что ему некуда отступать. Он очнулся несколько минут назад не самым приятным образом — пинком в живот. Это тёмное сухое место, по его предположению, могло быть бункером или подвалом. С него сняли толстовку, его любимую мягкую голубую толстовку, и приковали лицом к стене, не позволяя оглянуться и увидеть планировку помещения, пути потенциального отступления были неизвестны. Кожа обоих запястий немного покраснела от туго затянутых наручников из странного и весьма прочного металла, Кай не мог их ни сломать, ни растянуть звенья цепей. Наручники крепились к сплетённым металлическим звеньям решётки — к забору.

Чёрт.

Кай нервно хихикнул, когда понял, что скоро здесь будет пахнуть жареным. Буквально.

— Всем местным стаям известно, что в Сильвердейл есть лишь один охотник. Они ошибаются. А тебе просто не повезло встретиться _со мной_.

Кай вздрогнул, когда услышал неприятный звук заточки лезвия о кремень. Милый Омега, с которым он познакомился этим вечером в скейт-клубе, оказался грёбанным _охотником_. Да уж, только ему могло так повезти.

— Альфа. Ну давай, скажи, что для тебя стала неожиданностью встреча с маленьким слабым охотником-Омегой? — нездоровый смех Бомгю заставил Кая поднять голову и злобно посмотреть ему в глаза.

— О, не надо так смотреть на меня, милый. Я ещё ничего не успел тебе сделать, — Омега подошёл к нему с ножом в руке, и Кай вжался голой спиной в решётку. — Однако предлагаю начать с небольшого надреза. Вдруг я всё же допустил ошибку?

Кай тяжело сглотнул, когда Омега сел перед ним лицом к лицу. Лихорадочный блеск в его глазах не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Знаешь, как я определяю, не ошибся ли я? — Бомгю прислонил широкое острое лезвие к щеке парня и, пока тот не начал дёргаться, вдавил его так, чтобы прорезать кожу и жировой слой. Мышцы Бомгю оставил на сладкое.

Альфа даже не дрогнул, он словно вообще ничего не почувствовал. Его глаза внезапно округлились, и он напряг мышцы рук, пытаясь выпутаться. Бомгю отшатнулся, когда Альфа дёрнул руки, чтобы закрыть уши предплечьями, и громко закричал.

— Хватит!

— Что хватит?! Я даже не начал! — Бомгю встал и закатил глаза.

Он на всякий случай затянул цепь, чтобы тот перестал.

— Да завались ты, блядь! — не выдержал Бомгю и пнул Альфу в бедро.

— Кто-то снова кричит! Пусть перестанет!

Кая едва не оглушило. Голова раскалывалась, и звон в ушах даже не думал проходить. Кровь, что вытекала из пореза, уже свернулась, и он понял, что скрываться дальше бессмысленно — довольно глубокая для обычного человека рана на его щеке уже затянулась. Его не пугала перспектива быть пойманным. Но разве охотники не должны были ловить или убивать лишь тех, кто нарушил Кодекс? Какого хера Омега запер его здесь?

В не меньшей степени его интересовал другой вопрос: кто кричал?

Снова эти крики. Их община толком не высыпалась, потому что несколько раз в неделю кто-то по ночам пронзительно вопил на весь город. Только обычным людям не дано было слышать эти душераздирающие звуки. Сейчас же крик прозвучал как никогда громко.

— Ну да кончено. А я вот ничего не слышал, — Бомгю стёр большим пальцем кровь с его зажившей щеки и усмехнулся тому, что был прав, и мальчишка оказался оборотнем-убийцей. — Давай начнём с пяти тысяч?

— Пяти тысяч чего?

— Вольт, — Бомгю довольно посмотрел ему в глаза перед тем, как задать необходимое напряжение и опустить ладонь на ручку переключателя.

Кай хоть и был Альфой, но вместе с Леей занимал место беты в общине, одного из главных претендентов на роль следующего «вожака стаи», физическая сила никогда его не подводила. Он не знал, какое напряжение способно выдержать его сердце, и какое значение станет для него критическим.

Пять тысяч вольт ощущались неприятным покалыванием на коже и под ней. Кай чувствовал, как электрические импульсы проходили по рукам, текли по мышцам и нервам и уходили в землю. На десяти тысячах он не мог ни пошевелиться без чудовищной боли по всему телу, ни вдохнуть. На пятнадцати — сердце едва заметно сбилось с ритма, и он начал терять сознание.

Если Омега хотел, чтобы он раскрыл свою сущность на грани жизни и смерти… У него ничего не получилось.

Кай рассмеялся, когда бесконечно долгий и мучительный ток электричества по его телу прекратился. Он не мог даже кричать. Просто думал о дикой боли и том, что не сможет долго ей сопротивляться. Зато как только одна пытка прекратилась, тут же началась другая — широкое лезвие ножа вошло по рукоять в его бедро. Омега явно знал, куда бить, и выбрал самое безопасное место как можно дальше от кости и крупной бедренной артерии. Если своевременно перетянуть, Кай не потеряет много крови, но пока лезвие будет в его плоти, он не сможет регенерировать.

— Зачем вы здесь? Ради пропитания?

Кай закричал, когда Омега повернул рукоять ножа, и лезвие прорезало часть крупной мышцы вдоль волокон.

А ведь ему чертовки понравился этот Омега. Понравился его приятный запах и внешность… А он оказался психопатом.

Бомгю рывком извлёк нож и вовремя отошёл, потому что Кай оскалился и инстинктивно дёрнулся в его направлении, но напоролся на невидимый барьер, который не пропускал оборотней, — рассыпанный вокруг него пепел, который Кай заметил только сейчас. Пепел был той самой непреодолимой преградой, ограждающей его кольцом от внешнего мира. Луна убывала и отнимала силы у всех оборотней, делая Кая беззащитным.

— Думаешь, я настолько идиот, чтобы не обезопасить себя золой рябины? Спрошу ещё раз. Какова ваша цель пребывания в Сильвердейл? Вы убиваете людей ради собственной защиты?

Бомгю одним лёгким и сильным движением полосонул оборотня лезвием ножа от правой ключицы до левой груди.

— Исцелишься ты быстро, но боль всегда изнуряет вас, ведь правда?

Бомгю слизал кровь с ножа и тут же сплюнул. Даже для оборотня-волка кровь имела странный блевотно-сладковатый привкус.

— Приготовься к тому, что так будет каждый раз, когда я не буду получать точный ответ.

Омега произнёс это с такой ненавистью и презрением, что по венам Кая потекла ярость. Его животное начало постепенно брало верх над сознанием. Сепарация сознания — не самая приятная вещь, особенно на убывающую Луну. Кай изо всех сил подавлял этот неприятный процесс, потому вместо полного обращения остался в полуформе.

Альфа поднял голову, сверкая янтарно-жёлтыми радужками глаз.

— Ну привет, красавчик, я уж думал не дождусь.

Разделить человеческое и звериное начало оказалось не так уж и просто. Зато Бомгю остался доволен собой. Какой бы безобидной и любящей ни была их человеческая сторона, она являлась всего лишь иллюзией, а каждый оборотень по своей сути был ничем иным, как кровожадным зверем-убийцей.


	7. Открывшаяся истина

Бомгю знал, кого им с отцом предстоит найти. Убийца Шейли Денвер был неизвестным оборотнем, предположительно одиночкой, которого они подозревали к причастности в нашумевшей пропаже Мин Юнги. Отвергнутые стаей оборотни, омеги в ранге любой стаи, были большой редкостью. Из стаи могли изгнать лишь за серьёзное нарушение своих внутренних законов, за убийство другого члена стаи.

Одинаковый почерк преступника явно прослеживался у всех трупов, найденных в лесах за чертой города с отметинами и рваными ранами звериных клыков на шее, плечах и руках. И полувека не прошло, как ректорат университета додумался организовать общее собрание по безопасности на футбольном поле после убийства одной из студенток в библиотеке.

За то время, что Бомгю следил за Каем, он понял, что библиотека была его излюбленным местом. Неудивительно, что он решился на убийство именно там. Если бы Бомгю не умел _отличать их от людей_ , ему бы и в голову не пришла мысль обратить внимание на какого-то зажатого мальчишку-первокурсника.

Бомгю видел оборотня насквозь. На общем собрании он прожигал его взглядом и ловил каждый жест — Кай сидел правее и на два ряда ниже. На нём не было лица. Неужели испугался, что людишки могут прознать? Омега ловил моральное удовлетворение от того, насколько недальновидны были люди в своих предположениях, насколько вся эта ситуация пугала оборотня, и насколько она обнадёживала самого Бомгю. Каю некуда отступать.

Бомгю только протянул ладонь к голове оборотня, чтобы схватить его за волосы и привести в чувство, как выругался, услышав хлопок входной двери. Разве отец сегодня не должен был остаться на смене до пяти утра и прочёсывать лес с работниками департамента?

Он шумно втянул воздух носом и обесточил систему подачи напряжения. На сегодня больше никакого веселья не предвидится. Бомгю едва успел стереть засохшую кровь с ладони, как отец спустился к нему в подвал.

— Бам, я же сказал никаких пыток в нашем подвале.

— Ну папа?!

— Это ещё кто? — Хосок кивнул головой в сторону бессознательного Альфы.

Бомгю прищурился, самодовольно смотря на отца.

— Тот, чьё пребывание в нашем городе ты так упорно скрывал от меня, папуля. Кай Масиас.

— _Масиас?!_ Ты с ума сошёл? — Хосок быстро подошёл к сыну и наклонился, чтобы увидеть лицо оборотня. — Мы охотимся лишь на тех, кто нарушил Кодекс! Если ты не предъявишь доказательства того, что он нарушил хотя бы одну статью, его община вправе потребовать с тебя… с меня компенсацию.

Хосок был бессилен. Он видел, как после смерти матери Бомгю стал одержим. Он взялся за семейное дело — за оружие. Три года назад мать Бомгю была укушена Альфой стаи койотов-оборотней и наложила на себя руки в соответствии с Кодексом, не желая потерять свою человечность и переродиться мерзким чудовищем со следующей полной Луной. Они давно были в разводе, однако Хосок никогда не осуждал её за этот выбор, но и не поддерживал. Желание Бомгю отомстить всем оборотням встало перед глазами красной пеленой, затмило здравый смысл. Хосок хотел, чтобы Бомгю был справедлив, а не жесток.

Хосок визуально оценил состояние оборотня. Судя по засохшему следу крови на лице, у Кая был широкий порез на щеке. Кровь вытекла, а порез затянулся благодаря регенерации. Но эти порезы были на груди и по всему телу. Хосока передёрнуло. Бомгю был не в том возрасте и не в том положении, чтобы так с кем-либо поступать по собственной прихоти.

— Если Кай заявит ей на нас, нам не сносить голов, — мужчина рискнул подойти к оборотню ближе, чтобы наложить эластичный бинт и перетянуть рану на бедре. — Точнее, только мне, я один буду отвечать за твои действия.

— Ей?

Хосок отмахнулся от сына и достал из кармана телефон, чтобы позвонить Летиции и попросить её срочно приехать.

* * *

  
Чонгук сообщил диспетчеру PD по рации, что он на патруле проезжал рядом с адресом нового вызова. Он потратил целый вечер на наблюдение за домом Юнги. Ничего подозрительного. Дома был лишь его Омега.

Тэхён выглядел… плохо. Он открыл дверь с таким уставшим и недовольным видом, будто не спал пару дней.

— Добрый вечер, помощник шерифа Чон. Для того, чтобы зайти сюда, вам нужен либо выданный судом ордер, либо персональное согласие обыскиваемого. А Юнги нет дома. Так что прошу вас убраться с частной территории, пока я не заявил о превышении вами служебных полномочий.

Чонгук нахмурился, когда Омега угрожающе понизил голос. Он что, знал текст положений Конституции США наизусть?

— Я к вам не по этому поводу обращаюсь. Соседи просят вас быть потише. Уже час ночи.

— Непременно, помощник шерифа Чон, — Тэхён даже не попытался выглядеть доброжелательно, он захлопнул дверь перед лицом Альфы.

Чонгук скрипнул зубами от раздражения и вернулся к себе в машину. Сделав свои выводы, он позвонил Чимину и сказал, что у него ничего не вышло, и, возможно, Тэхён действительно мог покрывать Юнги

* * *

  
Чимин выбежал из университетской библиотеки и принял вызов. Он очнулся поздно ночью от звонка и вибрации телефона в своём кармане. Чонгук что-то говорил о Тэхёне, но Чимин не мог разобрать ни слова. Он просто согласился с Альфой во всём. Все его мысли занимала проблема другого характера. Как, чёрт возьми, он сюда проник? У него даже не было с собой пропуска… Он было хотел попросить Чонгука приехать и забрать его, а потом вспомнил, кем Альфа работал, и как, должно быть, подозрительно могла прозвучать его просьба. Он вызвал такси и спокойно доехал до дома.

Ранним утром этого же дня в участок поступило сообщение о найденном трупе молодой девушки в разгромленной библиотеке.

* * *

  
Чонгук прошёл по битому стеклу через оцепление и доложил шерифу о том, что они нашли пропуск на имя Мин Юнги рядом с телом одной из студенток по фамилии Денвер. Причину смерти установит судмедэксперт. Один из экспертов-криминалистов только приступил к фотофиксации места преступления, вот только на это уйдёт не один час: уж очень много вокруг следов борьбы. Выбитые окна, опрокинутые стеллажи с книгами… Чонгуку не давали покоя странные следы на стене. Будто по ней наносили режущие удары либо лезвием меча или другим схожим типом холодного оружия, либо… когтями. Но вряд ли чьи-либо когти могли бы прорезать каменный стройматериал.

* * *

  
Тэхён не находил себе места от волнения. Он повиновался странному сиюминутному желанию, выключил повсюду свет и зажёг перед собой свечу.

Огонёк дико слепил, когда Омега всматривался в его сердце, будто мог найти необходимый ответ лишь там. Цвет, мельчайшие всполохи и неровное движение пламени будто трансировали его на какой-то момент, и Тэхён, моргнув, опустил взгляд на исписанный одним бесконечно повторяющимся словом лист бумаги.

**Карта.**

  
А потом вспомнил, как только что, не отрывая взгляда от огня, лихорадочно записал _все события_ на оборотной стороне листа мелким корявым почерком. Тэхён сложил лист дрожавшими руками и сжёг его в пламени свечи, чтобы не оставлять в этом месте ничего после себя. Никто не должен её заполучить. Он понял, что это не шутки, и что _он заведомо проиграл_. Здесь жили люди, которые лишь с виду были людьми. И та сила, которой не в состоянии противостоять никто в этом городе, постепенно набирала обороты. Цепь событий брала начало с потопа.

Он чувствовал, что сейчас с ним произойдёт, поэтому задул свечу и сжал пальцами края стола, не пытаясь противостоять закипающей внутри ярости. Боль засаднила в шее и растеклась вниз по левой руке, а что случилось потом, Тэхён не помнил.

Тэхён не испугался погрома, который никто, помимо него, не мог здесь учинить. Однако эти странные царапины на стенах… Тэхён приложил к ним ладонь и провёл ногтями по четырём острым следам. Он открестился от бредовых мыслей — он своими короткими ногтями в жизни бы не смог содрать со стен такой слой штукатурки. Да и ногти были в целости и сохранности. Ещё и любезные соседи удружили, вызвав копа. Пусть радуются, что Тэхён в приступе гнева на их участке не нагадил.

Как только помощник шерифа уехал, и пока Тэхён ещё был собой, он выбежал из дома с ключом, который Юнги просил вернуть… Ключ был второстепенной задачей, которую Омега боялся не успеть исполнить. Главное, что он уничтожил написанное.

Метку на левой стороне шеи снова адски жгло. Боль могла означать лишь разрыв связи с Юнги. А разрыв связи… это однозначно смерть. Однако Тэхён чувствовал, что не всё потеряно. Он не верил в смерть Юнги.

Юнги ни жив, ни мёртв.

Тэхён, чувствовал, что терял связь с происходящим из-за этого диссонанса. **А потом он обо всём догадался.** Он пережил первый приступ, но… его пробрал страх от осознания того, что, когда ярость снова захлестнёт его с головой, он больше не сможет самостоятельно вернуться к своему обычному состоянию.

Он не понимал, что этим людям от него нужно. По какой причине они разделили их? Он не успеет найти и предупредить Юнги… Они не должны заполучить карту, только не с его помощью.

Все хаотично разбросанные звенья событий выстроились в его голове в одну последовательную цепь, и ошеломление повергло Тэхёна в шок.

**Сегодня ему придётся выйти из игры без какой-либо возможности подготовиться к будущему.**

Он засмеялся как обезумевший.

* * *

  
Чонгук приехал на повторный вызов с нарядом №47 и ужаснулся: в доме, который принадлежал Мин Юнги, были пробиты деревянные каркасы и стойки стен, но ни в одной из комнат не нашли ни топора, ни молотка, никакого другого орудия, которым можно было бы нанести ущерб подобного характера. Чонгук не мог поверить, что Тэхён мог в одиночку разнести полдома. Да и ущерб можно было бы списать на условную команду сильных Альф с кувалдами, а не на одного слабого Омегу.

Тэхён что-то кричал, пока его скручивали, сначала он оказал сопротивление и раскидал одной рукой пятерых рослых тренированных Альф-полицейских, но в итоге быстро сдался. Они с парнями принимали до выяснения обстоятельств и не таких буйных.

Чонгук многое повидал на этой работе: и сумасшедших, и суицидников, маньяков, насильников, убийц, трупы со всевозможными ранами и увечьями… Сплошной мрак и кровь. Но безумный взгляд этого парня пробрал его до костей.

Тэхён поднял голову, когда двое сотрудников PD вели его мимо Чонгука, крепко держа Омегу за руки, и посмотрел ему в глаза.

— _**Ты** ведь знаешь, зачем они здесь_, — Чонгук был готов поклясться, у него подогнулись коленки от этого низкого замогильного голоса, да и не только у него одного. Парни обескуражено замерли на пару секунд, но пришли в себя и повели Омегу дальше к машине.

— _Это карта души! Они не остановятся, пока… Они думают, что карта здесь!_ — Омега дёрнул руками, закованными в наручники за своей спиной, и безумно и громко рассмеялся, будто знал все секреты мира, будто лишь ему одному на всём белом свете была известна эта простая истина, и он надсмехался над всеми остальными глупцами.

У Чонгука скрутило живот, и тошнота подкатила к горлу. Если после освидетельствования психиатры направят Тэхёна на лечение в Эйкен… Его будет ждать незавидная участь.

Чисто по-человечески Чонгуку было очень жаль Тэхёна, он говорил с ним буквально пару раз в жизни, а уже мог составить его портрет — Тэхён смелый и верный человек. Чонгук не думал, что если с ним что-то вдруг случится, хоть кто-то из его окружения будет так же яро его искать, как Тэхён переживал за судьбу своего пропавшего Альфы. В участке ждали ключ, который Тэхён должен был им добровольно сдать по просьбе Юнги, но при обыске дома его так и не нашли.

Чонгук не знал, что произошло между Тэхёном и Юнги, он не имел права никого судить за выбор, но брачная метка казалась ему настоящим проклятием. Если Юнги уже не было в живых, Тэхён мог ощутить его смерть через эмоциональную связь.

Эта потеря запросто могла свести его с ума.


	8. Долгожданное затишье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Условный конец первой части:)

Намджун сидел в офисе и битый час без отдыха разгребал документы и прикреплённые к делам заключения криминалистов и судмедэкспертов из морга. Он в них утопал, и, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, позвонил мужу в госпиталь. После кровавого месяца нескончаемого кошмара убийства, наконец, прекратились.

Джин считал иначе. Он думал, что это ещё не конец, и власти города наверняка снова не раз попросят Хосока провести рейды по лесам. А ещё Джин сообщил, что из морга начали пропадать тела. Не все, но те с неустановленной причиной смерти и безо всяких меток на коже.

Камеры у морга с прилегающей к нему стороны госпиталя не захватывали нужный угол обзора у входа, но наружные камеры работали исправно, вот только Чонгук при просмотре записей обнаружил, что некоторые фрагменты будто были вырезаны. На записи остались лишь помехи. Возможно, в это время произошёл один из скачков напряжения в подстанции, и видеосистема перезагружалась. На видео отсутствовал кусок длиной в минуту и двадцать шесть секунд. Даже если кому-то взбрело в голову похищать трупы, вынести их из запертых помещений за такое время было невозможно.

Криминалисты обнаружили на трупах оккультные метки, им сопутствовали следы удушения, утопления или ножевые ранения. Нападения животных также сопровождались весомыми логическими несостыковками. Укусы в области шеи и рваные раны говорили о потребности убить, но ради чего? Голодные животные могли обгладывать мясо до костей, но поступление таких трупов так и не было зафиксировано за всё это время. Чертовщина.

* * *

  
Кай по-прежнему был без сознания в полуформе. Мало того, что у Летиции ещё звенело в ушах после того жуткого крика, так ей вдобавок стало не по себе от знакомого запаха крови её сына, он пробуждал в ней животное желание защищать и оградить своего медвежонка от опасности.

Бомгю недоверчиво на неё смотрел. Не каждый день в их доме собирались оборотни. Летиция Масиас, невысокая женщина со светлыми волосами, была Омегой и определённо альфой своей стаи. Каждый жест выдавал её главенствующее положение. Хоть её тёмно-зелёные глаза были довольно непримечательными, Бомгю не мог выдержать прямого зрительного контакта с ней.

— Надо же, интересно, как ты изобличил моего сына, он даже для оборотня слишком тих и неприметен. Не могу поверить, что Лея не стала твоей первой находкой.

— Лея? — удивился Бомгю. — Есть ещё одна? Но у нас числится лишь один студент с фамилией Масиас…

— Да. Лея — старшая из моих дочерей. У них другие фамилии как раз для предотвращения подобных… случаев. Лея учится вместе с твоим другом Субином.

— Откуда вы знаете? — Бомгю не понравилось, каким тоном женщина подчеркнула их с Субином «дружбу».

— Я должна знать всё об охотниках ради обеспечения безопасности своей общины.

— Общины? Разве оборотни живут не в стаях?

— Оборотни-волки, — подтвердила женщина. — Такие как мы — медведи — живём в общинах.

— _Медведи?_ Что за?..

— Ты же начинающий охотник. Разве ты не знаешь, что в Сильвердейл нет волчьих стай, лишь две общины медведей. Русскоязычная…

— Ника Громова, — кивнул Бомгю.

— Верно, — улыбнулась Летиция. — Громовы и мы, Масиас.

— Охренеть. Волки, койоты, русские медведи… Что дальше? Племя африканских оборотней-слонов?!

Летиция рассмеялась и подошла к нему.

— Да… Признаться, я ожидала подобного. Хосок, нам стоило сразу рассказать им обоим. Вот к чему приводят твои «они ещё не готовы». _Они никогда не будут готовы!_ Мы должны были сделать так, чтобы они работали сообща, а теперь… Боже…

Бомгю перевёл на отца осуждающий взгляд.

— Медведи — высокоорганизованные существа, Бомгю. Их общины находятся под юрисдикцией территории нашей каунти. Они мирные оборотни. Ты схватил не того, — указал на очевидное Хосок.

— Мирные?! Кто, блядь, тогда убивает людей?

— Следи за языком.

Летиция удивлённо посмотрела на них обоих.

— А ты думал, медведи убивают людей ради пропитания или забавы? — фыркнула она. — Мы не любители трупной гнилостной дичи, сырое мясо животных кишит всяким дерьмом. Мы едим мясо, прошедшее тепловую обработку, как и все обычные люди. Но убиваем лишь для собственной защиты. Боюсь, ты ошибся. Ни один оборотень из наших общин не убивал людей последние лет пятнадцать.

— Но как же… — Бомгю указал на Кая, — он ведь…

— Успокойся, с ним всё будет нормально, — Летиция услышала сердцебиение Омеги, сжала пальцами его плечо и с лёгкостью заставила Бомгю отойти. — Зря ты пробудил его сущность. Кай ещё не контролирует обращение. Придётся мне самой _с ним_ договориться.

Летиция закрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула, а когда оглянулась на Хосока, её глаза сияли кроваво-красным.

— Вы правильно поступили, что рассыпали пепел вокруг. Можешь разорвать круг? — обратилась она к Хосоку, и тот стёр подошвой ботинка небольшую часть золы полукруга, чтобы Летиция могла дотронуться до сына.

Она зарычала и взревела так громко, что Бомгю отошёл на шаг.

Кай тут же очнулся и явно не желал сводить с Бомгю взгляда своих сияющих жёлтых глаз. Он явно вступил с матерью в противоборство, но её положение альфы было безоговорочным преимуществом — она успокоила рыком его сущность и потребовала _вернуться_.

К тому времени, как Кай очнулся на диване человеком, его руки были свободны, а тело омыто матерью от крови. Лишь рана на бедре не успела затянуться. На это уйдёт пара дней. Бомгю подошёл к нему, пока их родители тихо переговаривались в стороне, и швырнул в него толстовку.

— Надевай и проваливай.

— Если я найду на ней хоть одну каплю крови, хоть одну дырочку, клянусь… — Кай прожигал его таким взглядом, что Бомгю казалось, вот-вот цвет глаз парня снова изменится.

Бомгю брезгливо поморщился. Кай мог умереть, а трясся не за свою жизнь, а за какую-то поганую толстовку?.. Омерзительно.

— Дырочка у тебя в голове, — беспристрастно озвучил Бомгю.

Летиция громко рассмеялась и подошла к ним.

— О, а ты мне нравишься, — призналась она.

Кай фыркнул и кое-как надел толстовку. Подняться сам он не мог.

Летиция шикнула на открывшего рот сына и осадила его. Он сам виноват, если вёл себя настолько подозрительно, раз охотник посчитал его поведение достаточным основанием для проведения допроса. Она выдвинула лишь одно требование в качестве компенсации — помощь охотников ради защиты общины. Этот город полностью устраивал их, ни волков, ни койотов здесь не наблюдалось, однако эти убийства… Община медведей не готова снова переезжать, но и обезопасить себя им было не по силам.

Летиция попросила охотника дать слово прийти на помощь их общине, сейчас неспокойное время, они тоже боялись убийств.

Хосок ужаснулся тому, что оборотни, которые могли противостоять любой силе, были напуганы, и что на Летицию покушались.

Бомгю ещё немного потешил себя игрой в гляделки с оборотнем. Он чуть не рассмеялся Альфе в лицо, когда тот насторожился и начал пристально следить за каждым его движением. Правильно. Бомгю теперь тоже глаз с него не спустит. Если Кай оступится хоть на дюйм, если сделает что-либо не так, взболтнёт лишнее… О, Бомгю снова с удовольствием подарит ему море незабываемых ощущений в своём подвале. Омега смерил его презрительным взглядом и молча вышел из гостиной, не желая находиться в одном помещении с оборотнем-идиотом, который ко своим восемнадцати годам так и не научился нормально маскироваться.

Теперь Кай, Лея и Вероника — только его проблема. Пусть отец занимается контролем над деятельностью альф обеих общин, Бомгю же возьмёт на себя задачу понаблюдать за тремя оборотнями в своём университете. Чёрт знает, на что эти медведи способны.

Когда Бомгю узнал о пребывании в их городе стаи Масиас, он вспомнил, что уже слышал, как кто-то в холле главного корпуса выкрикивал эту фамилию, но Бомгю в толпе студентов так и не смог понять, кто и кого звал. Зато он лишний раз убедился в том, что в их университете обучался оборотень. Бомгю не мог взломать электронную базу картотеки и не знал таких людей, которые могли бы это провернуть, поэтому решил действовать по старинке. Раз его отец бездействовал.

Ради того, чтобы раздобыть информацию, он умудрился вскрыть дверной замок в кабинете секретаря директора и найти шкаф с досье студентов. Бомгю только успел добраться до буквы «М» и вытащить папку с фамилией Масиас, как дверь в кабинет распахнулась. Бомгю грязно выругался и вернулся папку на место, уходя через другую дверь.

* * *

  
Хосок с Бомгю на этой неделе убили омегу, сумасшедшего оборотня-Альфу, отделившегося от стаи волков, возможно, именно он убивал людей в этом городе. Хосок с Бомгю оперативно сработали. Загнали оборотня в ловушку с помощью звуковых высокочастотных отпугивателей и добили его довольно милосердно. Усыпили и обезглавили. Совпадение или нет, но после того дня убийства прекратились. Бомгю не верил, что всё оказалось так просто.

А ещё он до последнего не верил, что Тэхёна упекли в психушку. Об Эйкен ходили леденящие кровь слухи. Бомгю был на «ты» с холодным оружием и необходимостью убивать, но даже у него вставали волоски на загривке, когда кто-то упоминал при нём психдиспансер на границе с соседним штатом.

Хотел ли того Бомгю или нет, ему _придётся_ учиться бок о бок с оборотнями и терпеть этого Кая рядом с Субином. Делать вид, что всё прекрасно. Ещё чего.

Однако если того требовали обстоятельства, он готов пойти на временное перемирие — Летиция понравилась ему своей холодной рассудительностью.


	9. Пробуждение лиса

После не самой благоприятной первой встречи Кай с Бомгю не общались целый год без весомого повода. Они обходили друг друга за милю, а во время обеденных перерывов отыгрывали сценарии локальных военных конфликтов. Бомгю буквально шипел Альфе в лицо, пока тот поджимал губы и испепелял Омегу взглядом в ответ. Кай опасался открыто скалиться на него, он не доверял никому вокруг и боялся не меньше Леи обнажать свои звериные повадки — за членами их общины явно кто-то следил.

Их с Бомгю негласный договор пытаться хранить (хотя бы внешне) нейтралитет и вести себя более-менее адекватно в присутствии Субина и других людей давал трещину с каждым божьим днём. Никто из их окружения в универе так и не понял, что между ними происходит, по крайней мере, за последний год их взаимоотношения ни капли не улучшились, однако претерпели весьма своеобразные изменения.

В то время, когда Кай видел скрытую угрозу во всех и вся, Лея с Вероникой, наоборот, видели Бомгю в качестве большой сладкой жвачки. Они так и намеревались «попробовать хоть кусочек». И вообще, когда Хосок и Лета впервые представили Бомгю Лее, она снова принялась за свой горе-флирт.

_— О, какой милашка! — она явно обрадовалась новому другу, единственному человеку в их окружении, перед которым можно было не скрываться._

_— Этот **милашка** всадил мне дротик со снотворным в шею, изрезал всего ножом вдоль и поперёк и пытал электричеством в своём тёмном и сыром подвале, — мрачно напомнил ей Кай._

_— У всех свои кинки, — с лёгкостью отмахнулась Альфа от брата._

Кай вздохнул, всё больше теряя аппетит с каждым брошенным на них взглядом. Он бы не сказал, что девушки-Альфы были непредусмотрительны, но… сейчас бы от нехер делать флиртовать со смазливым малоопытным охотником-психом. Кай поймал угрюмый взгляд Бомгю на себе и приподнял в отвращении верхнюю губу.

— Ебало попроще, пожалуйста.

— Вау, я что, впервые слышу от тебя «пожалуйста»? — усмехнулся Кай и упёрся носками кроссовок в подошву обуви Омеги, который сидел напротив.

Бомгю швырнул вилку в тарелку и с готовностью дать отпор в любой момент отпихнул его ноги, и они начали лениво пинаться под столом, а потом он выругался, когда Кай без труда заставил его отъехать на стуле от стола.

— Эй! А это уже нечестно…

Вероника молча переглянулась с поднявшей бровь Леей и безжалостно пнула в голень их обоих. Бомгю сдавленно ахнул и схватился за ногу, которой вдобавок к замечательному настроению умудрился удариться о ножку стола.

— Блядство, Ника?!

— Прекратите! Убивайте друг друга сколько душе угодно, но на тренировке, а не здесь! — Ника добавила ещё что-то, наверное, выругалась на русском.

Бомгю недовольно посмотрел на неё, а потом на еле сдерживающую смех Лею и злорадствующего Кая.

— Ну да, конечно. Ты силу-то рассчитывай. Каю наплевать, а вот мне ты можешь с лёгкостью ногу сломать!

— Помни о договоре, Бам. Мы все заодно.

Как бы сильно Бомгю ни сжимал кулаки, как бы плотно ни стискивал челюсти от злости, грозя превратить свои коренные зубы в зубной порошок, он понимал, что Вероника права. Им четверым недавно пришлось оказаться рядом, ближе, чем когда-либо. В тот день родители разрешили им присутствовать на собрании. По его окончании они ещё обсуждали, что либо родители одновременно ушибли головы, либо вокруг действительно творился непередаваемый пиздец, раз оборотни объединились не только между собой, но и с охотниками… А после того, как их родители пришли к консенсусу, им тоже пришлось действовать сообща.

Хосок и Летиция пригласили на переговоры альфу общины Громовых, Максима, и по итогу встречи они с Летицией подписали с охотником официальный договор и приложение к нему в виде Кодекса. Альфы стай явно кому-то не угодили — на Максима тоже покушались полгода назад в резервации. В конечном итоге Хосок понял, что тянуть дальше бессмысленно — пусть их дети узнают раньше об опасности и будут готовы дать ей отпор, чем или кем они бы ни была, — он согласился с Летицией и высказал подросткам все свои нерадостные опасения и предположения.

Летиция с Максимом предложили Бомгю, Каю, Лее и Веронике время от времени устраивать совместные тренировки в лесах резервации. Тренировки вне общины могли бы стать каким-никаким разнообразием для молодых оборотней-медведей, к тому же, Хосок надеялся, что присутствие на этих тренировках Бомгю и изучение стиля боя оборотней хоть немного помогут в будущем его сыну, если однажды он непременно столкнётся с этой опасностью лицом к лицу. Однако в таком случае будет иметь значение лишь один нехитрый фактор — скорость его бега.

— Готовься, Масиас, — Бомгю прищурился, смотря Каю в глаза. — Настанет день, и я поменяю свой травмат на огнестрел, вот тогда ты у меня по-другому запоёшь.

— Грязно играешь, Чой. Молись, чтобы моей выдержки хватило, и я сдержал себя от желания вонзить когти в твоё горло.

— М-м… И всё же нет, Масиас. Ни разу не впечатляет и не заводит. Прорепетируй ещё пару раз перед зеркалом, — Бомгю мило ему улыбнулся и поднялся из-за стола со своим подносом. — Пока сидим без электричества, предлагаю встретиться сразу после классов и поехать в лес.

Ника с Леей кивнули ему, а Кай фыркнул, когда отвернулся от Бомгю и скрыл ото всех, как подслушал ритм его сердца. Кажется, кто-то явно был впечатлён…

* * *

  
Сегодняшняя тренировка не удалась. Хотя бы потому, что Лея и Ника, как умные люди, ушли на час раньше, пусть они вчетвером планировали остаться до десяти вечера, а теперь последним оставшимся, Каю с Бомгю, пришлось принять первое совместное решение — разойтись до заката, иначе блуждать им вдвоём в лесу до приезда полицейского наряда на сигнал трекера, который Хосок предусмотрительно дал сыну. Им запрещалось отдаляться дальше зоны видимости друг друга. Судя по всему, обратно они пойдут с фонариками.

Практически ровно через год после потопа в Дель-Маре произошло новое бедствие — отключение электроэнергии в подстанции Сильвердейл. Говорят, скачок напряжения на электростанции. Да и хрен бы с этой станцией, Бомгю весь день ходил по кампусу взвинченный от невозможности зарядить телефон, связаться хоть с кем-нибудь и обновить ленту Твиттера. Как в каменном веке, скоро они с Субином будут отправлять друг другу почтовых голубей.

Злость по крупицам копилась в нём с самого утра: тостер и электрическая плита ледяные, как и завтрак; морозилка приказала долго жить, брать с собой на занятия телефон не имело смысла, офицеры-регулировщики заменили светофоры на крупных транспортных узлах; целый день на каждом классе от невозможности посмотреть фильм или включить презентацию все втыкали в скучные учебники… Благо под вечер можно будет выпустить пар. Было, на ком выпускать. У Бомгю руки чесались с самого обеденного перерыва.

Хосок, Максим и Лета хотели, чтобы их детки работали сообща? Пожалуйста.

Иногда, чтобы уровнять силы, Бомгю с Каем безуспешно пытались сыграть за одну команду против Ники и Леи… Они не выиграли у них ни разу, потому что отвлекали друг друга всякими тычками и подножками и ожидаемо начинали драться между собой, пока девушки ржали над ними на всю округу.

Во время одной из тренировок Бомгю поочерёдно охотился на Лею и Нику, пытаясь попасть из травмата по быстро двигающимся живым целям. Но, конечно же, его излюбленным шоу стала охота на Кая. Ради Кая Бомгю не скупился ни на стрелы, ни на резиновые пули, которые иногда долетали. Бомгю целился в бедро или икры — попасть в руку было нереально. Обычно он надевал маскировочную экипировку и тяжёлый жилет, который существенно замедлял его движения и позволял Каю меньше сдерживаться и бить в треть своей силы.

Лея и Ника дружно оставили их «валяться в листве» и предпочли сражаться друг против друга, они обе были девушками-Альфами, приблизительно равными по силе. То ещё изматывающее зрелище. Лея после их дружеских спаррингов жаловалась на сломанные и вырванные ногти (благодаря регенерации они отрастали на ногтевом ложе буквально за сутки), а Ника бесилась из-за того, что её собранные в косу длинные волосы всё равно страшно путались, отчего их приходилось отрезать, и покрывались лесной грязью. Каю бы их проблемы…

Кай возвращался домой тем ещё красавчиком, Бомгю каждый раз хорошенько заботился об этом. Кай возвращался весь в крови, но и сам Омега выглядел не лучше. Если Бомгю мог взять над ним верх в дальнем бою и прострелить стрелой бедро или попасть в живот резиновой пулей, в ближнем — Кай выбивал из него всю дурь за милую душу.

Бомгю обожал рукопашный бой и как последний мазохист выбирал себе в партнёры Кая, ведь Ника с Леей его жалели. А у Кая не было для жалости никаких причин. Кай ни разу не проявил слабину, но, помня о том, что Бомгю — человек, бил вполсилы; и то его удары поглощали вшитые в жилет утяжелители, но когда каждый удар достигал цели, Бомгю мог проваляться все выходные дома в кровати с синяками по всему телу.

Зато Бомгю во время их первого тренировочного боя пренебрёг установленными правилами и сразу дал со всех сил Альфе в нос и сломал его, отчего Кай ходил пару дней по университету, сверкая пластырём на переносице. Теперь у него осталась горбинка на носу. А Бомгю весьма удачно вывихнул сустав среднего пальца и ходил три недели с бандажом через плечо по рекомендации травматолога, который явно потерял дар речи, когда ему привели двух подростков: одного со сломанным носом, а другого — с ушибленными костяшками пальцев.

Как ни странно, в них обоих ещё теплилась искра рациональности. Когда наступит время, хотят они того или нет, им _придётся_ встать бок о бок и защищать весь город от враждебных стай. Но только не сейчас. Они не были готовы, и почему-то им обоим казалось, что куда проще, быстрее и логичнее убить друг друга.

* * *

  
Изначально он хотел узнать, почему этот город стал настоящим магнитом для всевозможных сверхъестественных существ, и не планировал задерживаться здесь надолго. Вот только побег ногицунэ внёс свои неожиданные и неприятные коррективы. После одного единичного процесса поглощения электричества этому городу придётся потратить какое-то время и прочие ценные ресурсы на восстановление основных узлов системы электроснабжения.

На этот раз он не стал ломать голову над тем, как дотянуться до кабельных линий электропередач. Пришлось сломать щит ближайшего трансформатора, чтобы вонзить в него когти и вызвать скачки напряжения во всём городе, а затем обесточить его районы один за другим и погрузить во тьму.

Он искренне надеялся, что _огромного_ поглощённого запаса электроэнергии хватит. Она перетекла чудовищно обжигающей волной искр по руке, минуя сердце, в живот, а оттуда — в хвосты.

Обычно хвосты при трении друг о друга вырабатывали достаточное количество электроэнергии, один удар которой мог временно вывести из строя даже альфу любой из стай оборотней, самого сильного её представителя.

Однако теперь детские игры кончились. На этот раз ему не хватит генерируемой хвостами энергии, её попросту не будет достаточно для призыва.

Для призыва сверхъестественных помощников — демонической силы — понадобится огромное количество жизненной энергии. Поэтому вызвать демонов могли лишь оборотни-лисы. Преобразовать один вид энергии в другой для них — проще простого. Проблема в том, что придётся пожертвовать одним из хвостов. Однако если он сможет отдавать грамотные и чёткие приказы мистическим защитникам, если сможет удержать над ними контроль… Тогда он пожертвует хвостом не напрасно. Ногицунэ должен быть снова пленён любой ценой, пока он не принёс на Землю новое глобальное бедствие.

За последний век, проведённый в заключении, ногицунэ стал хитрее. Безликий демон-лис следил за людьми, учился сливаться с ними, готовился отомстить всем людям и той кумихо, что обманула его больше сотни лет назад во время одной из войн, что охватила весь мир.

Когда где-то в этом городе внезапно появился маяк, ногицунэ был освобождён неизвестной силой, что разбила заклятье тюрьмы. Его побег ослабил создателя ментальной тюрьмы. После исчезновения ногицунэ у его матери сломался один из хвостов, который постоянно подпитывал ловушку… Дела были плохи — мама больше не могла сражаться, у неё остался лишь один хвост из девяти, но здесь… Дела обстояли куда хуже. Ногицунэ почувствовал зов и прибыл в этот город, чтобы начать с малого — он собирался терроризировать жителей страшными иллюзиями.

Скорее всего, он примет облик _одного из них_. Одного из местных оборотней. Ногицунэ гораздо проще принять облик того, кем он мог бы являться по своей природе: полудемоном, полуоборотнем-лисой. Обманщиком.

Глаза парня засияли серебряно-голубым цветом, а остаточный ток преобразовался в молнии и ударил по ближайшим деревьям, прожигая их стволы насквозь. Наэлектризованные хвосты засияли разрядами молний в кромешной ночи и пришли в хаотичное движение, и светло-голубая пламенная лисья аура, что возвышалась над головой парня, расправила когти. Они давно не поглощали так много силы извне. Лиса была довольна, она чувствовала себя сильной как никогда.

Питавшее целый город электричество теперь будет храниться в его хвостах и расходоваться лишь при необходимости. При очень скорой необходимости.


	10. След

Чонгук выехал следом за командой электриков, чтобы зафиксировать повреждения в электрощитовой. Рабочие станции обнаружили многочисленные разрывы кабелей, будто их перерезали или перекусили в нескольких местах, поэтому они подумали, что имели место быть и мародёрство, и умышленное нанесение материального ущерба городской собственности штата. Для визуального осмотра электровышек Чонгуку пришлось выехать за черту города в лес.

_Бледные тени, всё, что осталось от мертвецов, окружили Чимина со всех сторон. Он вскрикнул и развеял кошмарное видение руками._

_Кусты зашевелились, и оттуда выпрыгнула хорошенькая лисичка с красивым мехом. Лиса села, скрыла чёрные лапы в меху на хвосте и посмотрела прямо на него. Чимин испугался, когда вдалеке, между деревьев, грузно прошёл тёмный силуэт. Медведь. Лиса исчезла. Омега прислонился спиной и руками к каменной стене позади себя, и по тыльной стороне его ладони пробежало что-то лёгкое и быстрое. Чимин оглянулся, посмотрел вниз и увидел крошечную саламандру на камне._

_А потом перед ним появились люди в чёрных одеждах и со страшными масками на лицах. Те места, где должны быть их глаза, загорелись бледным золотисто-зелёным светом._

_— Нет, это… не люди. Они не люди! — выкрикнул Чимин и побежал вдоль полуразрушенной стены, чтобы не видеть, насколько стремительно к нему надвигались Тени, и столкнулся лицом к лицу с Чонгуком. — **Скоро они придут из тени!**_

_Но единственное, что он запомнил после того, как вышел из транса и потерял сознание, — яркие переливающиеся огнём радужки глаз Альфы._

Чимин резко очнулся и принял сидячее положение, держась рукой за спинку дивана. Собственный крик звенел в ушах, отчего Омеге потребовалось пару минут, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ты как? Опять ходил во сне? Ты так внезапно отключился, — Чонгук обеспокоенно наклонился к нему, когда вошёл в гостиную.

Чимин отпрянул от Альфы, когда вспомнил, что отразилось в его глазах, когда они случайно встретились в лесу. А потом наклонился ближе, чтобы вглядеться в абсолютно обычные глаза Чонгука, и подумал, что всё это всего лишь было одним из попыток его бурного воображения приукрасить реальность.

— Эм… Нормально. Если можно так сказать. Кажется, пора исключать это слово из лексикона. _Оно_ становится сильнее день ото дня. Помнишь, я говорил? У меня начались видения как у моей бабушки… Боже, я сойду с ума как она!

— Ты говорил, она тоже видела призраков? — Чонгук сел на стул рядом и протянул ему стакан воды.

— Спасибо, — Чимин сделал большой глоток и огляделся, понимая, что снова потерял сознание, и Чонгуку пришлось отвезти его к себе домой. — Не думаю, что это были призраки. Она говорила маме, пока была жива, что меня нужно отсюда вывезти.

— Как думаешь, она была права?

— Возможно. Может, это место и правда сводит меня с ума. Я не знаю, с чем это связано, — Чимин устало вздохнул. — И почему именно я первым нахожу тела…

Чимин не знал, почему Чонгук верил ему. Он не знал, к кому обратиться. Мама испугалась бы и начала таскать его по психиатрам. Друзья в лучшем случае посмеются, если не начнут избегать. Видения — не самое страшное, с чем ему пришлось столкнуться. Когда Чимин впервые нашёл мертвеца, он закричал от ужаса так громко, что на его крик сбежались люди.

Тогда на место приехал помощник шерифа. Чимин, уже зная его, рискнул рассказать чуть больше, чем остальным. Чонгуку хотелось доверять. Чонгук ожидаемо не стал над ним смеяться и на удивление не стал ни в чём подозревать. Он попросил звонить ему каждый раз, как Чимин будет находить новый труп. При этом он обещал держать необычный талант Чимина втайне, особенно от полиции, психиатров и семьи.

Возможно, Чонгук и сам когда-то столкнулся с чем-то подобным, с чем-то необъяснимым, раз поверил Чимину на слово. Чонгук был настолько добр, что пригласил его в участок и дал несколько практических уроков по самообороне.

И всё же эти припадки оставили на психике свой отпечаток. Глубокий след. Страшные видения, как при сонном параличе, только когда они происходили, тело не было сковано.

Скован был разум.

* * *

  
Полгода — слишком мало. После того, как они с Субином решили расстаться друзьями, Бомгю так и не решился открыться для новых отношений. На поддержание серьёзных отношений с потенциальным партнёром-Альфой у него будет уходить слишком много драгоценного времени. Даже мысли об этом существенно тормозили его обучение с отцом и оборотнями-медведями. В конце концов, его течки проходили не так уж и болезненно, чтобы сходить с ума по членам.

Теперь Бомгю понял, почему оба его родителя были охотниками. Их связывало общее _знание_ , можно было не скрывать свой настоящий вид деятельности и не объяснять внезапные выезды среди ночи с несколькими сумками, заполненными оружием под завязку.

Пожалуй, ему проблем с оборотнями было вполне достаточно. Он — _убийца_ и обречён быть один.

Бомгю лениво моргнул и понял, что залип на банку с колой в своих руках, пока рефлексировал на тему необходимости отношений и заодно ждал Субина после класса, сидя на ступеньках огромной лестницы главного корпуса. Ему и одному не так уж и плохо живётся. Даже сейчас некогда об этом думать. Сегодня вечером они с отцом уедут на тренировку. На протяжении всего года они стабильно пару раз в неделю выбирались на полигон, чтобы не терять хватку и поддерживать умение пользоваться огнестрельным оружием на должном уровне. Бомгю брал с собой не только пистолеты, но и арбалет.

Он ахнул, когда вспомнил, что не достал наконечники стрел из рюкзака, и в этот момент проскочила искра от прикосновения к его предплечью.

— Привет! — Ёнджун, одноклассник Леи, сел рядом, и Бомгю начал мысленно отсчитывать секунды до того, как он опять начнёт открыто флиртовать.

— Привет. Опять бьёшься током?

Ёнджун комично поджал губы и беспомощно развёл руками.

— С кем не бывает. Ну что, ты свободен?

— После класса?

— Нет, вообще, — Ёнджун поиграл бровями.

— О господи, — Бомгю смутился и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Пятнадцать секунд. С каждым разом он поднимал эту тему всё быстрее.

Бомгю, безусловно, льстило чужое внимание. Он никогда не был им обделён, особенно после того, как он снова приобрёл статус свободного Омеги. Всё же они с Субином были крайне неловкими в отношениях…

Но получать внимание от другого Омеги… это что-то новое.

— Кстати, — Ёнджун наклонился к его уху и заговорил чуть тише. — Ты слышал про «Фелисити»? Не могу поверить, что мой поток организовывает эту традиционную нелегальщину за месяц до её проведения.

— Пф, конечно. Слухи об этой вечеринке уже облетели весь универ, — усмехнулся Бомгю. — К чему ты спрашиваешь?

— К тому, что пойдёшь туда вместе со мной, красавчик, — Ёнджун подмигнул и, не дав Бомгю ни секунды на раздумья и уж тем более на ответ, поднялся с места и помахал ему ладонью. — Прости, я опаздываю.  
  


* * *

— Вставай, сука! Никто не будет ждать, пока ты оклемаешься!

Бомгю сплюнул кровь и только собрался пнуть Кая в бедро, как Альфа перехватил его ногу и отбил атаку.

Его когтистая рука обхватила горло Бомгю, и Кай склонился над ним.

— Один вдох, и ты сдох.

— Иди нахуй, — Бомгю жадно вдохнул и обессиленно распластался на холодной земле, когда Кай его отпустил.

— И ты серьёзно собрался сражаться бок о бок с нами? Ты не продержишься в ближнем бою дольше трёх минут.

— Поэтому учусь стрельбе, если ты не знал. Дальний бой — моё всё.

Бомгю с трудом дышал. Кай даже не запыхался. Ублюдок.

Кай сел, а затем лёг по левую сторону от Бомгю. Иронично, однако они снова лежали рядом. Как после недавней сентябрьской попойки у Ники в общаге.

Они с Субином не стали размениваться по мелочам и напились, и в итоге Бомгю заснул вместе с Каем, потому что Ника посчитала это весьма забавным зрелищем, когда отправляла Омегу спать. Бомгю знатно охуел, когда проснулся и навечно поставил табу на эту тему под угрозой применения огнестрела. Он не помнил, что тогда произошло, но Кай издевался над ним, когда рассказывал, что Бомгю по старой памяти лапал его и лез целоваться. Кай пил со всеми наравне, но был абсолютно трезв — его организм воспринимал алкоголь как яд, поэтому стразу нейтрализовывал и расщеплял его, чтобы избежать интоксикации и весёлого похмелья. Кай, Лея и Вероника просто не пьянели, как и все оборотни.

Однако ни предрассудки, ни вражда не стали для Кая преградой. Тогда он позаботился о Бомгю.

— Ты что, спишь?! — взъелся Бомгю, когда резко поднял голову и посмотрел на Альфу.

— Можно и так сказать, — Кай покачал головой и сел. — Драки с тобой утомляют.

Бомгю сжал кулаки, чтобы не начать орать матом на весь лес. Эта медвежья задница ещё огребёт своё.

Кай шумно вдохнул воздух и чихнул.

— Фу.

— Что?

— Ты воняешь.

— Я не поленюсь и найду силы встать, чтобы прописать тебе пиздюлей, — лениво отозвался Бомгю, на что Кай только фыркнул.

— Здесь кто-то был.

— В смысле?

Кай опустился на колени и наклонился над почвой у соседнего дерева, чтобы втянуть носом отголоски странного щекочущего нос запаха. Бомгю заинтригованно закряхтел и кое-как поднялся, чтобы сесть.

— Грёбанный жилет, я в нём еле дышу.

— Пахнет оборотнем.

— Медведем? — Бомгю вмиг стал серьёзным, как и Кай, который хищно глянул на него исподлобья.

— Нет.

— Волком?

— Нет! Помолчи ты!

Бомгю недовольно запыхтел, пытаясь встать. И всё же лучше оставить это Каю. Как бы сильно Бомгю не кичился своим уровнем рукопашного боя или дальностью стрельбы, ему не хватало опыта в определении вида оборотней. В прошлый раз он долго не мог найти Кая и узнать в нём оборотня, потому что им оказался... не волк.

Кай закрыл глаза и начал прощупывать листья на мокрой скользкой грязи. Он поднял большой кленовый лист и заметил смазанный отпечаток небольшой лапы. 

— Иди сюда.

— Легко сказать, — Бомгю подошёл к Альфе и опустился рядом на колени. — Что за…

— Пахнет странно… — Кай потёр нос, чтобы прогнать неприятное ощущение. — Хм, слишком мелкий для волка. Возможно, койот. Или лис.

— Лис? — Бомгю задумался. — Я проверю в нашем семейном бестиарии.

— Думаю, в Сильвердейл завёлся ещё один незваный оборотень.

Они беспокойно переглянулись, понимая, что думали об одном и том же.

— Надеюсь, убийства не начнутся по-новой, — вздохнул Омега.

— А я надеюсь, что он не станет вредить нам, раз уж мог видеть и уж точно мог нас почуять. След свежий, сам видишь. На твоём месте я бы в ближайшее время не выходил никуда из дома один. Хотя зная тебя… Просто не выходи без оружия. И скажи Хосоку.

— Я никогда не выхожу без оружия, — Бомгю закатил глаза. — Он попытается снова выйти на нас. По крайней мере — на тебя. От меня пахнет человеком. Так что придётся прочёсывать окружение. Вдвоём сюда не приходим, минимум втроём.

Кай согласно кивнул.

— Попробуем понаблюдать в универе?

— Для начала, — размыто ответил Бомгю и опустил кленовый лист на оставленный по неосторожности след нового оборотня.

* * *

  
  
Бомгю только смеялся в голос с обиженного на весь свет выражения лица Субина, когда тот каждый раз не мог понять, почему его лучшие друзья, Бомгю и Кай, постоянно огрызались друг на друга и вели себя как кошка с собакой. Благо не он один в их компании выступал миротворцем, иначе они с Каем точно плюнули бы на всё и начали бы драться на глазах у людей. Когда Лея познакомила их с Чимином, миротворцев стало двое. Чимин сразу понравился Субину, но Кай по секрету сказал Субину, что по неведомой для себя причине он куда охотнее сел бы на обеде рядом с «психом» Бомгю, чем с Чимином…

Если Ника с Леей постоянно надсмехались и провоцировали Бомгю излиться желчью в отношении Кая, то Чимин с Субином успешно сдерживали в нём порыв достать складной нож из заднего кармана джинсов и воткнуть его по рукоять Каю в руку. Желательно в ладонь, чтобы лезвие вошло поперёк и раздробило ему пястные кости.

— Все знают, что Кай использовал, чтобы списать на вступительных, — произнёс Бомгю с осторожным намёком на сверхъестественную силу и ехидно прищурился, глядя Каю в глаза.

— Чего? — не понял Альфа.

— Тупой. О боже, блядь, мой, это же так очевидно, что ты использовал, — Бомгю указал на свои глаза и уши, — чтобы списать на вступительных.

— В смысле?! — оскорбился Кай, но тут же сдулся. — Это так заметно?

— Да. Хотя бы по тому, какой ты идиот.

Кай скривился от отвращения, Бомгю тут же скопировал выражение его лица.

— М-да, ребят, — вздохнула Вероника. — Я нахожусь в вашем обществе буквально пять минут, а уже неоднократно пожалела. Где остальные?

— У них лабы, — ответил ей Бомгю. — Они уже пообедали, пока мы сидели на политологии.

— А, ну хорошо. Тогда давайте я расскажу вам что-нибудь интересное? Например, вы знали, что в России медведей называют косолапыми?

— Это как? — Кай проявил крепкую выдержку, не обращая внимания на надоедливо жужжащего под ухом Бомгю.

— Это такая особенность походки, — Ника сделала жест обеими руками, пытаясь аккуратно сформулировать мысль: они договорились не говорить о делах, касающихся оборотней, в общественных местах. — Многие в общине немного косолапят, ты же замечал, как мы ходим?

— А, я понял, о чём ты! — Кай довольно отпил воды из своего стакана.

— Хм… Я думал, у Кая просто ноги кривые, — усмехнулся Омега.

Кай возмущённо втянул воздух носом, а Ника рассмеялась. Она что-то рассказывала о том, что медведи умеют мурлыкать, ловят рыбу и птиц, об охоте на медведей, о «не лезь на рожон» и прочих «русских забавах», Бомгю слушал её вполуха. Её голос был приятным, неспешным, даже ленивым, и ровным, Бомгю расслабился, и долгожданное душевное спокойствие наконец-то затопило его с головой… Краткий миг эйфории исчез бесследно, стоило Каю внезапно сжать ладонью его плечо.

Как только Кай заметил странное движение одного из новых одноклассников Леи, он потянулся к своему рюкзаку и вытащил оттуда стикеры с карандашом.

— Извини, Ника. Мы на минуту, — Альфа встал с места и буквально выдернул Бомгю следом за собой.

Девушка проводила их удивлённым взглядом и пожала плечами. Неужели она настолько скучный рассказчик? А впрочем, кто знает, какие секреты эти двое могли хранить… В любом случае если бы произошло что-то, затрагивающее их общины, Бомгю непременно ей бы сообщил. Должно быть, они ушли обсуждать что-то по учёбе. Ника могла бы прибегнуть к обману и с лёгкостью подслушать их разговор — не так уж далеко эти двое отошли — однако, понимая, что доверие — обоюдная вещь, она просто вздохнула и забрала с подноса Бомгю недопитое им шоколадное молоко в качестве моральной компенсации.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь? — зашипел Бомгю, чтобы не привлекать к ним ненужного внимания, стоило им отойти ко входу в столовую.

— Успокойся, — Кай посмотрел на него _тем самым_ взглядом, и Бомгю понял, что они будут говорить вовсе не о птичках и пчёлках, а, скорее, о мишках и лисичках.

К тому же, на проходном месте их голоса будут перекрывать снующие туда-сюда студенты. Здесь их разговор будет труднее подслушать. Умно.

Кай достал из кармана квадратик цветной бумаги-стикера и написал что-то на ней карандашом.

— А теперь серьёзно. Не забудь купить мне эти таблетки от аллергии на шерсть, ладно?

Бомгю непонимающе нахмурился, а потом прочитал то, что написал ему Кай:

«Он слушает нас.»

  
— А-а… — растерянно протянул Омега. — А ты сам не можешь, что ли?

— Сам знаешь, что нет. Мы с мамой поедем в магазин, там поблизости ни одной аптеки. Лея будет с Никой, — Кай немного отошёл, чтобы Бомгю мог увидеть зал со столиками.

Бомгю покосился в ту сторону, куда указал взглядом Кай. На Ёнджуна. Он сидел и разговаривал с каким-то парнем из команды по лакроссу.

За долю секунды до того, как Бомгю почувствовал на себе взгляд Ёнджуна, он опустил голову, смочил большой палец слюной и стёр карандаш с листа, прежде чем смять его и выкинуть в мусорное ведро.

— Ладно, я всё сделаю. Спишемся после классов.

Электричество по-прежнему работало с перебоями. Обсуждать в мессенджерах что-либо было крайне непредусмотрительно, поэтому звонки от Кая Бомгю и наоборот обычно производились раз-два в день и могли длиться больше часа, пока они для начала как следует не унизят друг друга. И только потом можно было с чистой совестью приступать к обдумыванию следующего шага. На обсуждение вероятности нахождения в Сильвердейл нового оборотня у них ушло три дня. За это время они не заметили в своём окружении ничего подозрительного. И только сегодня днём Кай почему-то указал на Ёнджуна.

Кай объяснил ему, что Ёнджун выдал себя характерным для оборотней жестом, движением головы, когда они фокусировали слух на каком-либо объекте. Что делать с предположением о том, что Ёнджун мог быть оборотнем-волком, Бомгю не знал. Посвящать отца в неподтверждённые предположения было рано. Кажется, пришло время вступить в игру — принять приглашение Ёнджуна и пойти на вечеринку в «Фелисити» с ним.

Так странно. Кай не привнёс ничего кроме раздрая в его душевный покой. Буквально полгода назад Бомгю не стал бы ни в чём разбираться. Он бы достал арбалет и перебил всех тварей без суда и следствия, однако сейчас… Он по-прежнему готов выйти на охоту в любой момент. Бомгю сам не понимал почему, однако по наставлению отца и совету Кая тратил время на более тщательную физическую подготовку и совместную разработку чёткого плана действий. Неужели взросление ощущается именно так?

За прошедший год ни отец, ни Бомгю не выявили в округе ни одного нарушения положений Кодекса. Всё было относительно спокойно, оборотни, что проходили или проезжали через Сильвердейл, обращались к Хосоку за разрешением или сопровождением по территории каунти. Летиция Масиас и Максим Громов не докладывали охотникам об угрозах.

Бомгю едва успел спокойно выдохнуть. Почему-то прошедший год казался лишь временным затишьем…

Если им с отцом вот-вот предстояло выйти на охоту и взять новый след… Для начала им с Каем придётся собрать доказательства того, что оборотень опасен, согласно Кодексу. Однако события следующей недели помешали задуманному осуществиться.


	11. Условия договора

В «логове» медведей было довольно холодно. Бомгю полагал, что Масиас наверняка обитали в какой-нибудь берлоге, а на деле Кай с семьёй жили в обычных апартаментах в многоквартирном доме рядом с лесополосой, в одном здании с остальной общиной. Бомгю шмыгнул носом и расстегнул жилет, как только переступил порог. Кай закрыл за ними дверь и прошёл в квартиру.

— Привет! Вау, не думала, что Бомгю к нам заглянет, — Лея приветливо улыбнулась Омеге, когда вышла в прихожую, но тут же нахмурилась — парень был мокрым с головы до ног.

Следом за ней вышла маленькая девочка лет двенадцати, точная копия Леи, и принялась беззастенчиво и с нескрываемым интересом изучать Бомгю взглядом. Признаться, Омега несказанно удивился её появлению: он успел забыть, что у Кая были две сестры. Со всем творившимся в его жизни пиздецом было как-то не до этого.

— Привет, у вас нет кофе? Или чего-нибудь горячего? — Бомгю отдал ей кожаную куртку и снял сапоги.

— О, конечно, сейчас сделаю, — Лея с лёгкостью подняла одной рукой его тяжёлый жилет. — Я высушу твои вещи. Кай, принеси полотенца! Бахи, не мешайся, иди к маме на кухню.

— Знаю! — раздражённо крикнул Альфа, пока копался в своих вещах.

Девочка тоже надулась и упрямо сложила руки на груди, отчасти подражая брату, ей явно не нравилось, когда старшая сестра ею командовала.

Лея испугалась, когда они с братом столкнулись в дверях. Кай подошёл к Омеге, указал, где здесь ванная, и отдал ему стопку тёплых вещей.

Когда Бомгю после душа зашёл на кухню в длинных джинсах и толстовке, Летиция, которая сидела за столом с тремя своими детьми, посмотрела на него и прикрыла губы ладонью. Кай принёс ему толстовку с приятным запахом кондиционера. Бомгю всё никак не мог от неё оторваться и принюхивался к ткани на запястьях, отчего старшие оборотни, Лея и Лета, довольно хмыкали, а Кай гипнотизировал взглядом свой стакан, явно избегая смотреть Омеге в глаза.

— Да… — Летиция еле подавила желание засмеяться, она не помнила, когда с помощью Леи просила заставить Кая постирать свои вещи в последний раз. Зато Бомгю, очевидно, ни на что не жаловался. — Как бы то ни было, я рада, что всё закончилось хорошо.

— Ну да, теперь будем ждать, когда Бомгю в следующий раз взбредёт в голову попрактиковаться в стрельбе и упасть в реку, — Кай закатил глаза и отпил тёмную жидкость из стакана.

— Кай, — Летиция смерила его недовольным взглядом.

— Ма! — Кай смело посмотрел ей в глаза. — Нам что каждый раз его отогревать? Капец.

— А ничего, что я здесь? — Бомгю закатил глаза и сел за стул рядом с Каем. — Подвинься.

— Почему ты вообще носишь эту куртку? Она же тоньше листа бумаги.

— Потому что это модно? Такие все носят.

— Ты не все. Ты же, блин, охотник. Вы с отцом почти каждый вечер в лесу пропадаете, и ты постоянно мёрзнешь, так носи то, что подходит тебе, а не кому-либо, — произнёс недовольно Альфа и отвернулся.

— Отец… — Бомгю покосился на девочку, подбирая слово помягче, — охренеет, когда услышит, что я утопил кольт…

— О, да брось. Уверена, в арсенале Хосока не один десяток этих… пистолетов, — Летиция поставила перед ним кружку с горячим ягодным напитком. — Главное, что ты сам не утоп.

— Да не в этом дело. Если кто-то выловит его из реки… В общем, появится много неудобных вопросов. Оружие маркировано, — Бомгю щедро отхлебнул из кружки и закашлялся. — Это…

— Глинтвейн, — рассмеялась Лея. — Я сама его делаю. Подсмотрела у Ники рецепт. Я отвезу тебя домой, когда согреешься.

Бомгю кивнул ей и подумал, что от такой концентрации вина он «согреется» за считанные минуты. Возможно, до следующей тренировки он уговорит Субина или Чимина съездить в Таргет и закупиться толстовками на год вперёд. Иногда и от Кая с его однообразным гардеробом могла быть польза.

* * *

  
  
Летиция с Хосоком неоднократно обсуждали, почему активизировались оборотни-волки. Почему убивали альф-предводителей стай в их штате? Хосок считал, что оборотней пытались ослабить изнутри — без предводителя и держателя жёсткой дисциплины стаи погружались в хаос, когда беты вызывали друг друга на бои за право стать следующим альфой. Будто кто-то стравливал общины и стаи между собой. Вдобавок вчера с Хосоком связался Максим Громов и доложил, что они с его дочерью Вероникой заметили в округе быстрого и странного оборотня. Максим сказал, что его кожа была покрыта чем-то тёмным, как чешуя, и у него был хвост… Тот самый случай, когда беда не приходит одна.

Странный хвостатый оборотень больше ничем не выдавал своё присутствие в Сильвердейл, однако Хосок принял решение установить ультразвуковые отпугиватели по периметру резервации в три полукруга. Они с Бомгю провозились все выходные с их установкой. Отпугиватели реагировали на движение и испускали достаточный уровень шума для того, чтобы попавший под радиус их действия оборотень не смог сдвинуться с места до приезда Хосока на сигнал тревоги. Отпугиватели сообщались между собой и автоматически присылали на компьютер сигнал и трекинг любых улавливаемых датчиками передвижений.

После покушения на Максима Хосок планировал взять Масиас под присмотр — Летиция могла быть следующей. Всё могло повториться снова. Однако если они все просчитались, и интерес недоброжелателя к альфам общин исчерпан — следующей целью мог стать любой из их детей.

Кому ещё это может быть выгодно? Бетам стай? Летиция только устало выдохнула на это предположение. Ей, Максиму и Хосоку придётся организовать переговоры с волками.

* * *

  
  
Кай с куда большей вероятностью ожидал скорейшего наступления конца света, нежели того, что Бомгю заявится к ним домой и в конечном итоге будет присутствовать со своим отцом на переговорах со стаей волков. Срочности созыва поспособствовало убийство альфы стаи койотов. Теперь под подозрение пали все: и люди, и волки, и медведи. И даже охотники, которые всегда выступали на переговорах в качестве гаранта всеобщей безопасности и наблюдателей, третьей незаинтересованной в сделках между оборотнями стороной. С каждым днём промедления становится всё хуже, закреплённые Кодексом положения, первостепенный закон для оборотней, вот-вот станут ничтожными, если они не смогут между собой договориться.

Когда Летиция вышла из квартиры, Кай преградил Бомгю выход рукой.

— Ма, зачем он нам?

— Для подстраховки, — как само собой разумеющееся ответила Лета и села к Хосоку в автомобиль.

— Какой ещё подстраховки?!

— Вот скажи, — перебил его Омега и ударил по руке. — Ты ведь своими когтями пользоваться умеешь?

— Что за глупый вопрос? — Кай встал к нему лицом. — Конечно да.

— Рад за тебя. А из кольт сорок пятого калибра или магнум сорок четвёртого попадёшь в летящую птицу с первого выстрела?

Кай поджал губы.

— То-то же.

Бомгю сделал шаг к выходу, но Кай прижал его спиной к стене и спросил, зачем ему это нужно.

— Ты псих! Кто знает, что ты там выкинешь? Ты, блядь, пропустил через моё тело десять тысяч вольт!

— А мог двадцать тысяч! — не менее яро выплюнул Бомгю Альфе в лицо.

Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться.

— Потому что в скором времени охотникам тоже понадобится прикрытие вашей общины, — Бомгю поднял ладонь Каю на грудь и спокойным плавным движением заставил его отойти. — Здесь повсюду происходит какая-то херня.

* * *

  
  
Им было не до Ёнджуна.

Переговоры с волками не увенчались успехом.

Под конец скучного юридического передела двух положений Кодекса Бомгю вышел на улицу, чтобы немного взбодриться. А когда к нему подбежали испуганные Ника с Леей, Бомгю понял, что пахнет жареным. Им срочно нужен был охотник-свидетель. Он отправил их ко взрослым, а сам тихо заглянул в помещение соседнего здания.

Кай в полуформе дрался с двумя оборотнями-волками. Судя по цвету их глаз, они — беты — сильные представители стаи волков. Всё лицо Кая было в крови. Довольно спорная ситуация. Бомгю не знал, что произошло, и кто проявил агрессию первым. Он зашёл в комнату и нацелил по пистолету в обеих руках на Кая и на волков.

Они, почуяв его приближение, разошлись в разные стороны. Кай встал левее и медленно подняли руки. Беты повторили за ним.

— Отлично, — Бомгю оглушающее громким щелчком снял пистолет в правой руке с предохранителя. Курок уже был возведён в верхнее положение.

Кай поймал взгляд Омеги и по едва заметному жесту Бомгю понял, что он просил довериться. Кай показал, что за спиной Бомгю кто-то есть.

Бомгю не мог поверить тому, что он будто _услышал_ это предупреждение в своей голове. Губы Кая не двигались. Он просто сходит с ума. Однако Бомгю быстро перевёл левую вытянутую руку с пистолетом с Кая на бет, а правую — с бет себе за спину. Пока он разворачивался, не глядя выстрелил перед собой. И попал в цель.

Он даже не стал смотреть на того, кого подстрелил. Бомгю оглянулся на волков, оскалившихся и готовых наброситься на него в любой момент, и выстрелил дважды им по ногам.

— Ты знаешь, зачем я должен это сделать, — Бомгю снял с предохранителя пистолет в левой руке.

— Знаю.

Кай сжал пальцы в кулаки и кивнул.

Бомгю на мгновение задумался о причине, по которой он это делал, _зачем_ он это делал?

А потом Бомгю твёрдой рукой направил пистолет на Альфу и нажал спусковой крючок. Кай заметно сильно стиснул челюсти, чтобы не заскулить как эти шавки. Он схватился за руку, и, когда Бомгю осмотрел троих бет вокруг себя, все оборотни в этой комнате стали похожи на нормальных людей.

Ещё днём Кай говорил, что именно из-за Бомгю всё пойдёт к чёрту. Иронично, однако именно Кай стал одним из «отличившихся».

— О, да ладно вам… Пули мелкокалиберные, а вы скулите как суки. Нытики. Побудьте примерными мальчиками, пока мы с отцом не разберёмся в вашем межстайном дерьме. Я не доверяю _никому_ из вас. Знаешь, как говорят? — обратился Бомгю к Каю. — С медведем дружись, за топор держись.

Один из пистолетов снова был поставлен на предохранитель, а у другого Бомгю передёрнул затвор, держа оружие наготове, пока к ним не пришли старшие оборотни. И главный охотник.

Несмотря на конфликт между бетой общины Масиас и бетами стаи волков, договор и положения Кодекса были пересмотрены. Новые условия договора включали в себя запрет на выезд медведей за пределы каунти без сопровождения охотников, ответственных за любые их действия. Волки, в свою очередь, обязывались не пересекать границу резервации. Только так можно было понять, кто хотел убить альф местных общин: свои или приезжие.


	12. Но если продолжаешь жить любя, это лишь иллюзия твоя

Каю довелось «обнюхать» Ёнджуна, когда Бомгю подсел к нему во время ланча и заговорил его приближающимися тестами. Кстати о тестах. Субин сбил его, когда отвлёк от изучения компонентов в запахе Ёнджуна и передал лист с результатом теста по химии.

Ничего подозрительного. Да, от Ёнджуна пахло весьма необычно, его природный запах смешивался с запахами леса и чего-то свежего как озон после разряда молнии во время дождя. Внутренний оборотень Кая пришёл в замешательство: запахи леса не всегда могли указывать на сущность, отличную от человеческой.

Бомгю оглянулся на них с Субином, и Кай понял, что пора закругляться. Он спешно и не очень-то убедительными аргументами отвязался от Субина и вышел к пустому спортивному залу. Бомгю подошёл чуть позже.

— Ну как?

Кай пожал плечами.

— Блядь, да ты издеваешься?! — возмутился Омега.

— Успокойся. Думаешь, я могу что-то толком учуять, стоя в пяти шагах от него?

— А должен! Как это у вас вообще происходит? Если вы задницы друг другу нюхаете, мог бы ради дела и…

— Завались, а? — спокойно попросил Кай, явно не оценив шутку, и принюхался.

— Что на этот раз?

— Пахнет странно.

— Весьма информативно. Если ты о запахе дерьма, то он исходит от тебя.

— Ха-ха, — Кай наклонился к Бомгю, отчего парень невольно отошёл на шаг.

— Да что?!

Кай нахмурился и наклонил голову к своему плечу, чтобы втянуть носом запах. Бомгю забеспокоился, стоило Альфе поднять руку к лицу и быстро обнюхать пальцы. Кай поднял руку, в которой держал лист с тестом, и поморщился.

— Чёрт, ты чувствуешь? Чем он пахнет?

Бомгю скривил от отвращения губы, однако рискнул наклониться и понюхать листок.

— Это ведь результаты теста по химии? Я бы сказал, что от него прёт духами мисс Деламар.

— Нет, я про… а ну да.

— Ещё раз ты скажешь «а ну да» с намёком на «ой, он же всего лишь тупой никчёмный человечишка», и я тебе колено прострелю, клянусь.

— Эти отвратные духи я тоже чувствую. Но это совсем другое. Здесь есть что-то ещё, — Кай сложил лист и выкинул его в мусорное ведро в углу зала. — Субин передал мои результаты.

— И что? — Бомгю зашёл за ним следом и закрыл дверь. — Ты так об этом сказал, будто Субин пропитал лист ядом.

Кай вернулся к тому месту, где его ожидал Бомгю, и сжал пальцы рук в кулаки, чтобы Омега не заметил, как сильно они дрожали. Его сущность была недовольна, она истошно кричала об опасности, но Кай был не в состоянии её увидеть своим обычным зрением. Диссонанс велевших бежать инстинктов и отсутствия видимой угрозы заставил его на какое-то мгновение оступиться на ровном месте и ощутить падение. Хотя нет, вроде бы всё было хорошо, он так и не упал, но мир вокруг начал слабо кружиться.

Мама и Лея зашли в зал окружили Бомгю.

— Убей его сейчас, пока он слаб… — зарычала Летиция.

— Пока никто не видит… — поддержала её Лея.

— И никто не станет искать.

— Что?! — одновременно переспросили Кай и Бомгю.

Кай не верил своим ушам. У него не было никаких причин убивать Бомгю. Да, он его не любил. Но чтобы убить человека? _Чтобы убить Омегу?.._ Бред. Если ему и придётся пойти на это, то он сам станет омегой и будет изгнан из общины. Разве не мама с Леей всю жизнь учили его защищать людей от агрессивных оборотней?

— _**Он** убьёт нас, если ты не убьёшь **его**_ , — сказала Лея, и Кай искренне ужаснулся, когда услышал её сердцебиение и прочитал живые эмоции на её лице.

Лея говорила правду.

Бомгю испуганно отступил, когда Летиция и Лея резким движением рук выпустили когти.

— Прекратите! Я не стану убивать его! — зарычал Кай и встал между человеком и своей семьёй.

Сзади прозвучал резкий громкий звук, отчего Кай наклонил голову и сильнее прижал ладони к ушам. Бомгю вытянул руку с пистолетом и выстрелил во второй раз, и Летиция с Леей упали замертво, стоило Омеге выстрелить им в голову.

Кай тяжело задышал и упал, когда Бомгю с абсолютно беспристрастным выражением лица направил дуло пистолета ему в лицо. Он не видел их лиц. Только куски черепной коробки, бледно-розоватые кровяные ошмётки. Мамины длинные светлые волосы все в крови. Грудь Леи перестала подниматься с каждым новых вдохом, и её сердцебиение замолчало навсегда. Кай едва смог отвести взгляд от этого кошмара наяву.

Здесь что-то было не так. Неправильно.

— Бомгю? — Кай беспомощно отполз от него.

Он при всём желании не смог бы выпустить когти против Омеги даже для защиты собственной жизни. Он не в силах противостоять охотнику. Бомгю ненавидел оборотней. Но убивать альфу общины и первую бету, которая вероятно сменит её в будущем, он никогда бы не стал.

Он не был, больше не был собой.

И пахло от него так же странно, как и от листа бумаги. Бомгю пах незнакомым оборотнем.

— Кто ты? — хрипло спросил Кай.

— Неужели смерть твоей семьи совсем тебя не впечатлила? Как интересно.

Бомгю посмотрел на него как на прилипшее говно к подошве кроссовка и выстрелил без раздумий.

Кай громко вскрикнул и сел на полу пустого спортзала. Эхо выстрела ещё звенело в голове. Он обеспокоенно огляделся вокруг, боясь учуять кровь и увидеть тела мамы и Леи, но… здесь никого не было. Бомгю лежал напротив, и его тело била дрожь. Он постоянно вскрикивал и беспокойно ворочался на полу, пытаясь прогнать что-то как дурной сон или закрыться от него руками.

— Бомгю! — Кай опустился перед ним на колени и схватил Омегу за плечи.

* * *

  
— И что? Ты так об этом сказал, будто Субин пропитал лист ядом.

Бомгю вздохнул и потёр глаза. Он прислонил ладонь к стене, чтобы не упасть от внезапно накатившего приступа головокружения.

Двери спортзала распахнулась, и у Бомгю подкосились коленки, и голова закружилась сильнее, когда он увидел, как в зал зашла его мать. Точно такая же, какой она ему запомнилась. Красивая, невысокая, сильная… и жестокая.

Она, пока стремительным шагом подходила ближе, смотрела на него с такой ненавистью и презрением…

Бомгю невольно отступил и потерял Кая из виду. Омега напрочь позабыл о его присутствии.

Мама подошла ближе и ожидаемо ударила его с размаху ладонью по щеке.

— Как ты посмел оставить его в живых?! Ведь Кодекс — основа нашей жизни. Ты давно должен был убить его. Иначе ты сам знаешь, что может случиться. Убей его.

Бомгю с трудом заставил себя отвести от неё взгляд. На месте Кая стоял крупный барибал с чёрной шерстью и бронзово-бурой мордой.

— Думаешь, что сможешь кого-нибудь полюбить? Думаешь, такое отродье, как он, мог бы заинтересоваться тобой? Любовь оборотней к людям, и людей к оборотням — жалкая иллюзия. А ты — убийца. Так убей же его, — приказным тоном повторила его мама. — Сейчас же.

Бомгю нервно хихикнул, когда осознал, что она при жизни ни разу не говорила ему о том, что любила его как сына. Ей ли говорить о любви?! Она, так же как и отец, выражала свою любовь действиями, а не словами, и сейчас Бомгю как никогда хотел задать ей этот вопрос, раз уж в их семье не было принято выражать тёплую привязанность нормальным человеческим образом. Возможно, если когда-нибудь настанет тот день, когда Бомгю будет суждено умереть раньше отца, отец не станет по нему горевать: жалость, сострадание, влюблённость… Всё это было чуждо их семье. _Любые человеческие чувства делают слабыми всех без исключения. Даже оборотней._ Семейные узы не должны мешать обеспечению безопасности тысячам жизней мирных людей и оборотней.

Бомгю вскрикнул, когда мама сильно схватила его за запястье.

— Убей его! Он монстр! Такие животные не должны жить!

— Нет! Он не животное. Отпусти меня! — Бомгю едва смог вырвать руку и тут же разжал пальцы, в которых непонятным образом оказался один из его охотничьих ножей.

Нож упал лезвием на лакированные половицы под небольшим углом, и наудачу оно не вошло в дерево. Бомгю зло пнул нож как можно дальше от себя, и тот, завертевшись, заскользил по полу на другой конец спортзала. Ему повезло, что его кроссовок соприкоснулся с рукояткой, а не с лезвием.

Никто, сука, никто не смеет указывать ему, как поступать с тем, кто не был опасен для общества. Особенно та женщина, что дала ему жизнь, но настоящей любящей матерью так и не стала. Память о тех днях, когда ему было около четырёх лет, или когда ему было десять, а мама всё так же била его за вполне обыкновенные проступки, всё ещё была сильна. Если таким образом она стремилась сделать из него не профессионала своего дела, а психопатичного закомплексованного мизантропа, то, стоило взглянуть правде в лицо, у неё это прекрасно получилось.

Он всегда тянулся к ней как к свету, и когда она убила себя, Бомгю примирился с мерзким осознанием того, что в на следующий день он впервые в жизни смог вдохнуть спокойно. Его жизнь принадлежала только ему, а не ей, и она больше не контролировала каждый его шаг.

Он никогда не станет таким же как она. Он не станет убивать оборотней лишь за то, что они — оборотни.

— Ты ещё не раз пожалеешь о том, что думаешь не как настоящий охотник, — Бомгю посмотрел на неё с отвращением, когда она усмехнулась, глядя ему в глаза, и указала головой в противоположную сторону.

О, нет. Он совсем забыл.

Барибал активно зашевелил большим влажным носом.

— Кай?

Чёрный медведь медленно подошёл ближе, шерсть на плечах и спине перетекала и плавно подстраивалась под движения мышц и костей. Ножа в руке больше было. Матери тоже.

Ведь она давно была мертва.

— Кай!

Голос Бомгю сорвался, стоило Омеге понять, как же на самом деле Кай был прав, не единожды говоря, насколько Бомгю был слаб. Он ничего не сможет сделать с медведем голыми руками. Он не мог даже шелохнуться от ужаса. Всё тело била дрожь, частое дыхание и сердечный ритм могли свидетельствовать лишь о том, что Бомгю сейчас бежал около полумили без остановок. Однако он всё это время был здесь…

Не мог сдвинуться с места, не мог закричать, не мог воззвать к сущности Альфы.

Поэтому Бомгю не был уверен в том, что этот медведь был Каем, а Кай мог бы быть им.

Барибал оскалился, а потом встал на дыбы и побежал прямиком на Бомгю.

Из всех существующих видов смерти Бомгю ужасала перспектива быть растерзанным заживо. Он бы хотел умереть быстро и по возможности безболезненно: от пули, взрыва, да от чего угодно, лишь бы не это. Его затошнило от перспективы неотвратимой медленной смерти, подобной той, когда он лежал бы часами в собственной крови и понимал, что его дюйм за дюймом что-то потрошит заживо, что дикое неуправляемое животное ест мясо с его конечностей, а затем разрывает клыками живот, чтобы добраться до не защищённых костями внутренностей. В лучшем случае, если медведь наступит лапой ему на грудь и сломает рёбра, они пробьют лёгкие, кровь заполнит их довольно быстро, и Бомгю сможет умереть практически не чувствуя боли; он задохнётся за считанные минуты, не испытывая страшных мучений.

Он знал, что медведь не отступит. У Бомгю не было ни арбалета, ни ножа. Теоретически можно было спастись лишь подняв шум подручными средствами и отпугнув его. Бомгю знал, что у него ничего не получится, но всё равно закрыл руками голову и закричал от ужаса, падая на пол, когда медведь накрыл собой его тело.


	13. Две попытки

Омега резко сел и заорал на весь зал. Кай тут же наклонился ближе, сидя перед ним, и, стоило Альфе отпустить плечи Бомгю, как тот испуганно отполз назад.

— Бомгю! Блядь, Бомгю! — Кай опустился на колени, перебрался к парню и в панике дал ему пощёчину, чтобы Бомгю, наконец, смог сфокусировать взгляд на его лице. — Бомгю? Ты как?

Бомгю слегка опустил взгляд, постепенно понимая, где он и кто он, и что Кай что-то ему говорил. В голове звенело со страшной силой. Он не мог расслышать ни слова. Бомгю вспомнил кое-что очень важное и оглянулся в сторону входа в спортзал.

— Разве ты не должен был любить меня? — тихо спросил он в пустоту, видя тающую тень, всего лишь игру его воображения.

— Что? — Кай опешил, пусть Бомгю прошептал это едва слышимо, Альфа прекрасно разобрал каждое слово. — Бомгю?

Кай снова потряс его за плечи, и Омега медленно поднял на него осмысленный взгляд.

— Что это за хуйня?

— Тот же вопрос, — Кай недовольно поджал губы, не зная, что ему делать с тем, что Бомгю плакал.

Раз уж Бомгю пришёл в себя и не нуждался в помощи, Альфа молча поднялся на ноги и дал Омеге время прийти в себя. Бомгю проморгался и провёл рукавом кофты по низу подбородка, а потом тихо зашипел и потёр ноющее запястье.

— Зачем ты тянул меня за руку?

— Я не трогал твои руки, ты ими так махал, что я не стал даже пытаться их перехватить.

— А ты… _видел?_

Кай отряхнул несуществующую пыль с джинсов и удивлённо посмотрел на парня.

— Ты тоже?

— Тоже? — Бомгю тяжело дышал, оглядываясь вокруг и постепенно осознавая, что всё, что он только что видел, было нереально.

Пальцы и бёдра Кая мелко дрожали, а его лицо побледнело.

— Что ты видел? — голос Бомгю изменился и стал звучать серьёзнее. — Кай?

Они недоверчиво оглядели друг друга. Бомгю показалось, что в эту минуту они оба думали об одном и том же. Если бы они поддались на провокации призраков и убили друг друга в иллюзии… умерли бы они в реальности?

— Ты не обращался? — настоял Бомгю.

— А ты… не стрелял здесь?

— Ебанулся? — Омега схватил рюкзак и кое-как поднялся на едва державших его ногах. Ему было чертовски страшно.

— Неважно. Мне нужно позвонить Лее.

Бомгю протянул руку и схватил парня за рукав толстовки, но Кай вырвал ткань из руки Омеги и направился к выходу из зала.

— Стой!

Бомгю снова попытался его остановить, но передумал, когда Кай зло оглянулся на него, и его глаза блеснули опасным жёлтым отливом.

— Нет, не подходи ко мне! Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не выйти из себя.

— Кай, — тихо позвал Бомгю и встал перед ним. — Успокойся, иначе я тебя ударю. Ты ведь не хочешь снова проваляться в отключке пару часов и очнуться в подвале моего дома?

— Нашёл, что вспомнить. А вот теперь мы поменялись ролями, да? Бомгю, — Кай резко обхватил пальцами его предплечья и притянул парня ближе к себе, — разве ты не понимаешь, что здесь происходит? Это… это же мог быть какой-то опасный галлюциноген, наркотик, психотроп, в конце концов, я должен позвонить маме и Лее и предупредить их. Сообщи отцу. Я не понимаю, почему оно подействовало на тебя тоже, может, что-то универсальное, ведь мне нужна большая доза. В таком случае тебя могло накрыть куда хуже, чем меня. Ты вообще понимаешь…

Бомгю поднял руку и дал Альфе подзатыльник.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю! — разозлился он, хотя тут же остыл. — Но да. Накрыло меня пиздец как сильно…

— _Расскажи отцу немедленно._ Он сможет нам помочь. Кто знает, что ещё может случиться.

— Да-да. Непременно расскажу. Вечером. Ничего не хочу слышать, поехали отсюда, — Бомгю взял Кая под руку и потащил в противоположную сторону от перехода в другой корпус — на выход.

— Предлагаешь прогулять? — искренне удивился Кай, пока доставал телефон из кармана джинсов. Лея и Ника немедленно должны вернуться домой.

— Да. А заодно затусить в резервации. Стрелы у меня с собой, заедем ко мне за обмундированием.

* * *

  
— Я больше не могу.

Бомгю дико тошнило. Как и в прошлый раз, когда Кай бил его в живот, и от этого его чуть не вырвало. А ещё он теперь не мог подняться.

На этот раз он явно сглупил, когда дома решил выложить стрелы и взять с собой ножи, и предложил Каю сразиться в рукопашном бою. По-честному: у Бомгю холодное оружие, а у Кая — его чудовищная природная сила. После видений в спортзале и воспоминаний о матери Бомгю никак не мог прийти в себя. Кай, по всей видимости, тоже, раз постоянно пропускал удары и не был сосредоточен, чем только пуще выводил Бомгю из себя.

Когда Бомгю сейчас атаковал его, Кай перехватил его руку, выбил нож и с лёгкостью заставил Бомгю потерять равновесие и упасть.

— Сука, вставай! — Кай рыкнул и пнул Бомгю в бок.

— Суку в зеркале увидишь, — сдавленно рассмеялся он в ответ и закашлялся.

Бомгю быстро лёг на живот; он сжал в ладони пожелтевшие опавшие листья, чтобы использовать их в качестве обманного манёвра и схватить Кая за ногу, чтобы всадить в неё валявшееся рядом лезвие. Но ему не хватит скорости… Вот же блохастая мразь. Кай за сегодня его пиздецки вымотал. На его теле ниже груди вряд ли найдётся хоть один здоровый участок. Силы встать ни капли не прибавилось. Кай, наоборот, явно вошёл в раж и больше не контролировал свою силу — должно быть, у него скоро начнётся гон.

Но попробовать ведь стоило?

Бомгю подкинул сухие листья и рывком потянул Альфу за лодыжку. А потом за миг произошло сразу несколько событий: Кай внезапно рыкнул и заглушил эхо какого-то странного отзвука; Бомгю и думать не смел, что ему хватит сил провернуть этот фокус, однако ему удалось заставить Кая упасть; он оказался тяжёлым и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем упасть прямо на Бомгю, он это Каю ещё припомнит; Бомгю только собрался скинуть тушу Альфы с себя, однако… испугался.

Потому что Кай упал явно не из-за него.

Кай как-то странно наклонил голову, Бомгю ощущал его глубокое дыхание на своей шее. Альфа будто прислушивался к чему-то и одновременно прикрывал его собой, а потом поднял голову, и от ядовито-жёлтого цвета радужек его глаз сердце Бомгю замерло.

— Эй, какого чёрта?! Дай мне встать, — Бомгю с трудом спихнул его с себя, перевернулся и лёг на бок. Опять он будет два часа вставать на ноги.

— Уходим, — тяжело выдохнул Кай и схватился за плечо.

— Что?! Мы даже не…

— Замолчи! — зарычал на него Кай, и Бомгю увидел, насколько удлинились его клыки. Блядство. Такими темпами он может запросто обратиться. — Нам нужно уходить как можно быстрее. Мне выстрелили в плечо.

Бомгю нахмурился, не веря Альфе, недоверчиво посмотрел ему в лицо и всё же заметил, что Кай поднялся, однако еле держался на ногах и тяжело дышал. И что чёрная ткань его тренировочной формы характерно и мокро блестела на тусклом солнечном свету в районе правого плеча.

— Думаю, пуля отравлена аконитом. Она застряла и не даст мне исцелиться, — Кай тяжело сглотнул и шумно втянул воздух носом. — Я уже чувствую, насколько ослаб, не думаю, что смогу сам вернуться обратно. Я стараюсь не показывать, что они произвели удачный выстрел. На мне ведь нет жилета.

— _Они?_

— Я слышу двоих. Они уходят. Может, думают, что меня это убьёт. Тебя они тоже видели. Сможешь отвести меня домой?

Кай снова рыкнул: пулевое ранение руки, которое оставил ему Бомгю во время недавних переговоров, давало о себе знать, а тут ещё и плечо…

— Мы не сможем уйти через вход в резервацию, потому что они наверняка будут поджидать нас там, — продолжил рассуждать Альфа. — Идём через лес.

— Совсем с ума сошёл?! Там же река!

— А у нас есть выбор? Ты не взял ни пистолет, ни арбалет. Мы не отобьёмся.

Ублюдки. Кем бы они ни были. Хитро выждали идеальный момент: у Бомгю физически не осталось сил, а Кая решили добить ядом.

Бомгю закрыл глаза, понимая, что Альфа прав, и они в таком жалком состоянии — слишком лёгкая добыча. Они с Каем никак не смогут устранить угрозу на дальнем расстоянии; Бомгю поднял с земли свой нож, спрятал его в кожаном чехле на груди под жилетом и сидя протянул правую руку, чтобы Кай взялся за неё здоровой левой рукой и помог ему подняться.

По возможности время от времени они бежали. Кай никак не мог уцепиться за него, и Бомгю приходилось подстраиваться под его медленный темп.

Бомгю за всё то время, что они ковыляли, лишь раз задумался о том, чтобы бросить оборотня подыхать здесь. А это уже прогресс. Или даже проявить какое-никакое милосердие и выстрелить ему в голову, как и десяткам тех, кто осмеливался нарушить договор о границах, чтобы нападать на людей. Бомгю поджал губы и вспомнил, что **Кай не такой**. И что Лея очень милая девушка. И что у Ники лучшие вечеринки на потоке. И что Летиция переживала о нём, как если бы она была его настоящей мамой.

Бомгю уверенно позволил Каю прижаться ближе к себе и перекинуть руку через свои плечи.

— Быстрее. Где вся твоя пресловутая сила, когда она так нужна?

Треть мили они с трудом преодолели, видимо, дела действительно были плохи, раз у Кая заплетались ноги, а ещё он ни разу не поддался на провокации Бомгю и попытки его хоть как-то разговорить. Должен же был Бомгю хоть как-то понимать, что Кай ещё был в здравом рассудке?

Всё это время Кай пристально прислушивался к окружающим звукам. Яд давал о себе знать и путал органы его чувств, острота зрения сильно упала, поэтому Альфа всецело доверился Омеге, а слух концентрировался на ненужных птицах или хрусте веток под ногами. И всё же Кай слышал искомый шум воды и направлял Бомгю, который не имел никакого понятия о том, куда они шли. Если отец и Летиция подразумевали под _этим убожеством_ командную работу, то от «команды» тут было одно название. Бомгю чертовски нервничал и боялся, что им могли сесть на хвост. Вероятно, Кай ощущал его волнение в запахе и в лучшем случае сам начинал переживать сильнее. И давить своим весом на его плечи. В худшем — он терял сознание и периодически отключался. Бомгю, как мог, помогал ему идти, и стоило им наконец-то достичь склона реки, Кай внезапно выпустил когти и порвал ими ткань жилета Бомгю.

— Подожди, я не переплыву в жилете реку.

Омега испугался, что Кай мог бы проткнуть когтями его грудь или потянуть его за собой в воду, и инстинктивно отстранился от него его всего на секунду. А когда осознал, что непростительно проебался, Кая уже не было рядом.

Бомгю беспомощно вскрикнул и начал спускаться за ним ближе к реке, высокие подошвы его ботинок заскользили по болотистому склону, и парень, сам того не желая, очень быстро оказался в реке.

— Чёрт, да чёрт тебя побери, Масиас! — Бомгю зашёл в холодные воды реки по бедро и понял, что ему не просто придётся плыть, придётся нырять.

Кай был без сознания под водой и камнем шёл на дно. Течение здесь довольно слабое, оно не унесёт его тело. И только сейчас Бомгю понял, почему Кай выпустил когти, когда не удержался на ногах у воды, и упал. Омега расстегнул свой тяжёлый жилет, который тут же опустился на дно реки, а самому парню стало _гораздо легче_ дышать.

И двигаться.

Осталось снова попытаться спасти Кая и удержать его в своих слабеющих руках.


	14. Отголоски общей боли

Звук упавшей со стола пачки листов привлёк внимание Тэён, и она зашла в пустую комнату Чимина, чтобы вернуть все слетевшие рисунки на место. Она подняла их по частям и разложила на поверхности стола. На одних рисунках были лесные хищники и какие-то земноводные, а на других… деревья и схемы энергоснабжения. Символы.

Тэён нахмурилась, когда увидела какую-то карту, отдалённо напоминавшую ландшафт Сильвердейл, с палочками, видимо, отметками количества, и словами: «девственники, воины, целители, мудрецы, стражи», которые были объединены надписью _«из моря»_. Она вздохнула и предпочла не вникать в это странное послание, не стоило придавать значения каждой фантазии Чимина.

Её мама тоже была слегка не в себе и говорила о том, что этот город станет опасен. Может, она отчасти и была права… потоп, убийства, отключение электричества… Какое-то проклятие.

* * *

  
Бомгю дважды глотнул воздуха, чтобы заполнить им объём своей жизненной ёмкости лёгких до предела, и погрузился в воду с головой. Он плохо плавал, зато глубина реки сыграла ему на руку: он смог дотянуться до Кая и вцепиться пальцами в ткань его формы на предплечье.

Омега готов был благодарить высшие силы и законы физики, которые в плотной водной среде уменьшали массу объектов. Ему удалось поднять Кая к поверхности, а вот затащить на крутой берег уже не хватало сил. Бомгю кое-как вытянул его по пояс и обессиленно упал рядом, мокрый, замёрзший и заебавшийся.

Он прислушался к дыханию, чтобы понять, стоило ли реанимировать Кая. Он не знал, успела ли вода попасть в его лёгкие, или у него могло внезапно остановиться сердце от страха падения. Реанимировать обычного человека следовало безостановочно до приезда скорой, однако… Бомгю просто надеялся, что Кай выкарабкается сам и как можно быстрее. Здесь им никто не поможет.

На губах Альфы и в его носу не было пены, поэтому Бомгю предположил, что воды в лёгких не было тоже. Бомгю всегда боялся, что в подобной ситуации не смог бы пересилить себя и сделать искусственное дыхание, или очистить кому-то рот от слизи и слюны. Так вот. Он бы смог. Благо ему не пришлось разжимать челюсти подручными средствами, зато пришлось доставать пальцами язык. Когда он расстегнул куртку парня и порвал на нём футболку, то заметил прилипший к его груди клочок желтоватой бумаги. Нашёл время на записочки. Бомгю смял мокрый обрывок бумаги в кулаке и засунул к себе в карман.

Бомгю перевернул Кая на бок и несколько раз надавил ему на живот в область нижних рёбер.

— Да что с тобой, сука, делать?!

Бомгю в отчаянии толкнул его на спину и принялся за непрямой массаж сердца; он почувствовал на своих губах выходящую изо рта Кая воду, когда в третий раз сильно выдохнул воздух ему в рот. Кай закашлялся и сам перевернулся на бок, чтобы избавиться от воды. Кай тяжело задышал, ему было больно это делать, он вонзил когти в землю и оставил на ней длинные следы.

Бомгю пару секунд смотрел на него, пребывая в полнейшем шоке, в невозможном ахуе, а потом нервно засмеялся, и его нездоровый смех привлёк внимание Альфы. Кай оглянулся на него, и его глаза снова приобрели желтоватый оттенок.

— Какого хера ты ржёшь? — прохрипел он.

Бомгю упал на землю, продолжая смеяться.

— Пиздец. Да я же только что тебе жизнь спас. Сука, я спас оборотня, — Бомгю снова рассмеялся, не веря в абсурдность ситуации. — Масиас, за тобой теперь должок. Вот и переправились через реку. Ты норм?

— Относительно.

— Уже, наверное, около шести вечера. Твоя мама дома?

— Возможно.

Они оба не могли и пальцем пошевелить, зато заставивший кровь кипеть адреналин придал Бомгю немного сил. Хотел он того или нет, но ему придётся довести Кая до дома. Пусть Бомгю безрассудства было не занимать, но оставлять Кая здесь в одиночестве безо всякого оружия и пробираться по лесу чёрт знает куда тоже одному и безоружному за помощью к Летиции — самый безответственный и опрометчивый шаг, на который они только способны.

— Тогда нам самое время встать.

* * *

Дома никого не оказалось.

— Просто замечательно! — Бомгю небрежно скинул Альфу на диван, словно мешок смердящих отходов, и тот зашипел, касаясь своего плеча.

Бомгю замаячил по комнате, а заодно и скинул с себя чуть подсохшую тяжёлую куртку, пока думал, что ему дальше делать. Кай вяло снял с себя куртку и порванную футболку.

— Аконит, говоришь? Я должен позвонить Джину и узнать, что и в каком количестве тебе вколоть. Летиция могла бы съездить к нему в больницу за рецептом.

— Нет.

— Нет? — Бомгю посмотрел на него как на умалишённого.

— На это нет времени, в лучшем случае мама сможет достать медикаменты часа через три, пока будет ездить за ними по всему городу. Я не смогу так долго подавлять этот яд, нужно срочно вытащить пулю, пока лишь небольшое его количество проникло в мою кровь.

— Ты что… ботаник?

— Можно и так сказать, я набрал всех классов естествознания, биологии и анатомии по максимуму.

Кай наклонился до тумбочки и выдвинул нижний ящик, а потом достал оттуда металлическую коробку. Бомгю стало плохо, когда Кай протянул ему длинный острый пинцет.

— О нет. Нет, я не буду!..

— Пожалуйста! Это может меня убить!

Бомгю недовольно прищурился, взвешивая все «за и «против», однако выхватил пинцет из руки Альфы.

— Господи. Знать не хочу, откуда у вас эти медицинские инструменты. Где спирт? Бинты? Что-нибудь для дренажа крови? Я не собираюсь ковыряться в тебе в такой антисанитарии.

— Всё есть, — Кай кивнул головой в направлении тумбочки. — Ими вся квартира забита. Сам знаешь про наш образ жизни, к человеческим врачам мы не можем обращаться.

— Да ну?! А к каким обращайтесь? К сверхъестественным? — раздражённо переспросил Бомгю, пока осматривал имеющийся набор для «домашней хирургии», и до него постепенно доходили масштабы пиздеца: Кай одной ногой на вечеринке у Аида, Бомгю не был медиком, и понятия не имел, как работать с такими ранами, поэтому просидел минут пять за изучением теории в Гугле.

Чёрт, не станет же он звонить Субину или Сокджину с просьбой помочь вытащить пулю? Не для себя, для друга. Сокджин упал бы в обморок, если бы увидел, в каких условиях и какой вид недохирургического вмешательства здесь происходит.

— Ха, остроумно. Своим языком ты ни капли не помогаешь. Спасибо, — саркастически выдохнул Кай.

Бомгю закатил глаза. Он провёл в нерешительности около минуты, пока осматривал плечо Кая. Как же не хотелось этого делать… Если пинцет не возьмёт пулю, придётся разрывать рану пассатижами.

Кай выглядел херово. Бомгю самому становилось дурно, однако он предпочёл никак это не показывать. Он не был любителем копаться во внутренностях ни живых, ни мёртвых. Сбегать проблеваться он сможет и после.

У него никогда не было подобных проблем, когда он видел отрубленные головы и конечности, когда органы из рассечённых тел оборотней вываливались, сгнивали или превращались в кашу, а лица от выстрелов дроби в упор — в мясной фарш. Бомгю умел убивать. Он знал, как убивать. Как отрезать руки и ноги так, чтобы разрезать не кости, а сухожилия. Но чтобы кого-то спасти, чтобы ковыряться пальцами в чьей-то живой плоти… мерзость.

Бомгю брезговал даже думать об этом.

У него дрожали руки, пока он обрабатывал их спиртом в ванной. Кто-то явно пытался убрать их с Каем. Или только Кая? Тот лис-оборотень? Они узнали слишком много?!

Множество мыслей не давало ему покоя. Одна мрачнее другой. Бомгю осушил рану от крови и засунул в неё палец, чтобы понять глубину и искривление. Кай отказался от обезболивающего (оборотням оно не помогало, организм сам нейтрализовывал его компоненты, как с ядами), отвернулся и почти не двигался, пока Бомгю одной рукой светил себе фонариком в телефоне, а другой — орудовал пинцетом.

— Да что ты там копаешься, — Кай шумно втянул воздух носом и снова напряг руку.

— Тебе повезло, что она застряла в больших группах мышц, — Бомгю извлёк пулю и осмотрел на наличие клейма охотников; она оказалась чиста. — Деформировалась, хотя даже не дошла до кости, охренеть.

Пока он вытаскивал пулю из плеча Кая, постоянно касался его, и в итоге его плечо тоже прострелило колющей болью. Бомгю тяжело задышал и схватился за плечо.

— Что с тобой?

— Ничего, — Бомгю снова ввёл в рану пинцет, чтобы по возможности очистить её от попавшей внутрь ткани.

Кай чувствовал, что заметно ослабел от не самой смертельной для него дозы аконита, рассчитанного, скорее, на крупного волка, однако он смог собрать последние силы и напряг своё зрение. Должно быть, Бомгю специально прокрутил пинцет в ране, когда заметил горящие в темноте янтарные отблески радужки его глаз. Кай напряг мышцы руки и стиснул от боли челюсти, обессиленно откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Бомгю наконец-то извлёк пинцет, промыл рану водой и снова схватился за своё плечо.

— Плечо болит? — догадался Кай и нахмурился, постепенно понимая, что это могло бы означать. — Не трогай меня больше. Скоро пройдёт.

— Ты что делаешь?! — Бомгю потянул его обратно к себе, когда Кай отстранился. — Я не закончил перевязку!

— Не трогай меня, блядь! Не понимаю, как это вообще возможно, но чем больше ты будешь дотрагиваться до моей руки, тем больше моей боли заберёшь себе. Она постепенно пройдёт, когда ты отдалишься.

— Чего?! Завались нахер, пока я тебя этими бинтами не придушил. Сиди спокойно, — прошипел Бомгю настолько злобно, что Кай невольно замер на месте. — Хороший мальчик.

Как только Бомгю перетянул рану и затянул узел на бинтах, он схватился за свою руку и чуть не заскулил от ужасной боли в плече, отдающей по всей руке. Кай испугался, когда из-за прикосновений Бомгю к себе почувствовал невероятное облегчение, огонь что прожигал его плоть, угас, а янтарная искра, делающая его сильнее, угасла. Его глаза приобрели обычный карий цвет.

На мгновение, всего лишь на мгновение ему показалось, что по предплечью Бомгю потекла отравленная болью чёрная кровь.

* * *

  
Бомгю выбросило из сна как по щелчку пальцев, его разбудили звуки нескольких голосов.

— Бомгю? Мы не стали вас будить, — тихо сообщила Лея.

Парень привстал и посмотрел на Лею. Выглядела она неважно, будто ей тоже было плохо.

Бомгю поморщился, когда понял, что в какой-то момент (в какой именно он не помнил) просто вырубился от усталости, и в конечном итоге его голова не нашла места лучше, чем бёдра Кая. Супер удобно. Шея ни разу не болела. Он потёр ноющую шею, стёр слюну с уголка губ и сел нормально. Кай спал, откинув здоровую руку на спинку дивана и опустив на неё голову. Лея сидела по другую сторону и держала брата за повреждённую руку. Бомгю мог списать всё на игру света, однако он заметил, как по сосудам её руки текла вверх странная чёрная субстанция.

— Что это… — Бомгю толком не успел её ни о чём расспросить, как к ним зашли Летиция, сонная Бахия и Хосок.

— Бомгю! — обрадовалась Лета. — Ты в порядке?

— Да… вроде бы, — у него внезапно закружилась голова от воспоминаний, от осознания того, через что им пришлось пройти, чтобы оказаться в безопасности.

— Кай позвонил мне, а я — сразу Хосоку. Когда мы приехали, вы оба крепко спали, мы не стали вас будить. Что с вами? Что у Кая с плечом?

Летиция вздохнула и села к дочерям, а Хосок — рядом со своим сыном.

Бомгю удивился, когда, наверное, впервые лет за десять отец обнял его за плечи, и на его лице так отчётливо проступили живые эмоции. Он волновался и переживал. Конечно же, он переживал. Бомгю был его единственным и любимым ребёнком.

— Отец, — Бомгю тяжело сглотнул и оглянулся на зашевелившегося Кая. Он что, не спал? Кай молча и устало посмотрел на него и кивнул. — Нам о многом нужно вам рассказать. Но не думаю, что вам это понравится.


End file.
